Deliverance
by Horky
Summary: It is a world plagued with an incurable disease where broken heroes try to find their peace. Friends have seperated, death and mako reigns and his sanity is slowly disappearing behind a haze that demands of him only one thing: blood.
1. Deliverance I

**A/N: **Disclamer crap: Don't own jack squat. The end. Lyrics: Jumper, Third Eye Blind

Also, I want to thank Sael for beta-reading this! Thanks again Sael! When you finish this chappie, go hop on over to his profile. He's got some great stories over there.

* * *

**Deliverance**

_You could cut ties with all the lies  
That you've been living in,  
And if you do not want to see me again,  
I would understand._

**I.**

All his life it seemed, all he had ever known seemed to be marked by blood. Blood, pain, death, all of it. A river of blood, connected seamlessly through his mind, tying the memories together. Deaths marked each chapter, each beginning and ending of another time, another moment in his life. He didn't have years, months, or days. He had death.

Death was there, when his mother moved to Nibelheim in the first place. The death of his father was the beginning of his story, the beginning of his childhood. Death was there when he went to SOLDIER. Battles were fought, accidents happened, that was his chapter of SOLDIER. That chapter was ended with the death of his mother, the death of his town. And that began the chapter of mako; mako, voices, blood, needles, Sephiroth. It was all he knew for five years, five years that were suppose to be spent with friends, girls, growing up. Instead, it was spent in a tube dying next to his best friend. Dying and living, bleeding memories and thoughts together, till his mind was nothing but blood, death, mako and the heroic stories told to him by the voice in his ear.

Death ended that chapter too, on a cliff side overlooking Midgar, and he took with him all he had left; mako, blood, death and stories that turned into memories.

Death started with him the next chapter; he had been sure he was dead until he saw the blood that ran in her eyes, memories and pain concealed by smiles and winks. That's why he never looked her in the eye. It was easier to focus on her smile that seemed so hopeful, than to see the blood in her eyes and realize she was hurting just as much as him. He supposed that was selfish of him.

Death came, when they destroyed the reactor, killing people in the explosion; when the plate fell, and half of AVALANCHE fell too, and suddenly it wasn't about money anymore; it was about the people, and the planet.

Death was there too, on that cold, marble floor in the empty city with glowing trees. Death ended his dream, and woke him up when he saw death pierce through the chest of an angel, a Godsend meant to end all the pain and suffering with her own mortality. Death marked the end of his story too, the end of death.

And so it left him pondering, after death ended, after the planet was saved and there were no more angels on the planet, what was left? What could define his life anymore? Death, blood, and mako. False memories, false personality. What was he? A hybrid freak of nature, glowing eyes, and a broken mind. Was this how he was supposed to live out his life? Death defined him; death, blood and mako.

* * *

There was a sick, squelching sound as Cloud freed his mammoth sword from the man's chest, a frozen scream written across his face, barely out when the blade had sliced through him. It had died slowly, left to a strange gurgling, pulling sound, echoing from the edge of the dead man's throat.

Cloud brushed his gloved fingers across his cheek, wiping away the blood, or smearing it. He didn't really care, his eyes focused on the river of blood that spilled from the man's side, already stanched, his heart no longer pumping the blood from his wounds. His gaze lifted to the green glass above him; pure, unfiltered mako pumping its eerie green aura into the room, turning his skin a sickly, green tinge. He had the sudden urge to plunge his blade through the glass, let the mako run free to drown him, just to see what would happen; just to see if it would kill him this time.

"Is this what she meant, Cloud?"

Cloud turned quickly, sword raised in defense, before lowering it slightly at the sight of the man. He remained tense though, eyes queried with a sense of apprehension. He didn't respond to the man, the man with eyes the color of a red sea, swirling with depths of pain and regret.

He could almost imagine tears of blood spilling from his eyes.

Vincent shifted slightly, the soft ruffle of his cloak heard just above the hum of the machines behind Cloud. He clicked the clawed fingertips of his golden appendage together once out of habit and thought, before narrowing his eyes at Cloud again.

"I don't think she meant for you to go around killing people...do you?"

Cloud blinked once, tilting his head off to the side, "I don't know what you're talking about, Vincent."

"I think you do. Bitter, Cloud? That she can live happily while quench your thirst for blood. That she–

"_Don't_ talk about her," Cloud replied, venom in his voice as he glared at Vincent, his head lowered slightly.

"Ahh, right. Your mission, that would be bringing so much more in, wouldn't it?" Cloud didn't miss the light, mocking tone of Vincent's voice.

Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"After all, you're only doing it yourself, aren't you? Going around killing ShinRa lackeys," Vincent kicked the boot of a slain scientist, "I didn't really take you as a cold blooded murderer, Strife."

Cloud swung his sword down, moving forward, "That's because you never knew me; neither did she, she even admitted that much. Look around Vincent, I wouldn't exactly call these people innocent," he gestured to the machines.

"True, but just killing them, Cloud? Doesn't ShinRa tie you to a false past more than I? More than her? Is that why you're here, Cloud? Killing these men...to try and make up for your sins?"

"I don't think you're anyone to be discussing sins here," Cloud smirked lightly, before moving forward past Vincent.

He didn't see Vincent's claw shoot out, catching his forearm, tiny points pricking into the leather padding of his glove. Cloud glared at Vincent from beneath his hair, Vincent matching the glare with his own look of disgust; eyebrows slightly lowered, the corners of his eyes pulled up in revulsion.

Cloud jerked his arm once from Vincent's grip. Vincent clicked his claw again, waiting for Cloud to continue, watching him from his peripheral vision, watching Cloud turn his head away from Vincent.

There was a moment of the briefest silence before Cloud's voice broke it, hesitant, "Did..." he questioned asking, "...she send you?"

Vincent let out a short 'hmph', a humor-filled grunt, "I don't need her worries to be concerned about you. Anyone could see you're on the brink of insanity, if you aren't already there. Besides, you weren't the only one who wanted to let go."

Cloud turned his gaze back to Vincent, almost a triumphant look in his eyes, adding to the beaten soul, and traumatized mind.

"Maybe," Cloud stated, before moving towards the door, "Don't follow me again, Vincent. If memory serves correctly and well...who knows with mine? You were once a ShinRa lackey too, Turk."

"Same could be said about you, soldier," Vincent stated, hearing Cloud's bitter chuckle before the door swung shut.

Vincent stood, blinking around at the death before him, "So, you've fallen that far. She wouldn't be happy."

* * *

"No, wait...wait, wait. Watch this," she twirled the bottle easily with one hand, spinning it as she tossed the other one in a circle in the air before flipping it around her back and catching it.

Through the haze of the cigarette smoke, and the flash of the lights, one could see a tiny crowd clustered around a single woman. The club was packed, bodies pressed together, adding heat to the air; it probably didn't help that the woman wore a long sleeve shirt. Sweat tickled the back of her neck, and she swiped her hand across it once, stirring her hair, red ribbon playing through the dark plaits. The bartender gaped like a fish as she topped off her own drink, her small audience ohh'd and ahh'd before breaking out into an applause. The bartender gathered himself together, watching as her eyes flashed as red as wine, before shaking his head and taking the bottles back.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Old Midgar trick. Weren't into it, then? Ah, the trade has died!" she exclaimed, smiling in a good-natured way.

The bartender chuckled, before turning to serve another customer. She grinned, sipping on her drink. A man pushed up against her side, as she backed away, turning to look at him.

He smiled, in a friendly way, "Sorry! It's a little crowded in here."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"That was pretty cool what you did with the bottles. Ya know, if I could take you out–

"No, no thanks. I won't be around here for much longer. I'm not from here," she smiled apologetically, squirmed beneath his gaze.

"Well, that's why we're all here, right?" he shouted to the people that gathered around, and they all cheered.

She smiled, "Sorry," she said, twisting to move around him.

A hand caught her wrist though, and she reacted upon instinct, flipping the guy over her shoulder and onto the hard floor with too much ease it seemed.

The crowd gasped, some laughing as the man sprawled out on the floor, writhed in pain. The woman flung her hands over her mouth, embarrassed that she still couldn't stop doing that.

"Tifa!"

And she was hit by a solid force, small and compact, but strong none the less. And again her body was reacting, but her eyes fell upon the familiar face and she slowed down, barely keeping from flat out throttling a hyper and probably halfway drunk Yuffie Kisaragi.

"Y-Yuffie! What...what are you doing here?"

Yuffie mock punched Tifa's arm, before winking, "Don't steal my words! What are _you_ doing here, Teefie? I never figured you for a clubber."

Tifa grinned, sheepish, "Not really, but I mean...I miss the trade," she shrugged towards the bar, sending Yuffie into a fit a giggles.

"I see you haven't changed," Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Neither have you. You look a bit taller, though."

Yuffie groaned, "Good. What about my breasts?" she squeezed one, "They're still as small as radio knobs, I swear."

Tifa flushed red, "You're fine, Yuff."

Yuffie clamped down on Tifa's hand, "Let's get out of here, Ti-fa! We have got to catch up, woman!"

"W-wait, Yuffie!" Tifa tried to pull back, but the girl kept a steady grip on her wrist.

Yuffie tugged her towards the bathroom, pushing through the crowds, a knife cutting its path along flowing water. She slammed the door shut behind them as they reached their refuge, checking stalls before locking the door. Tifa watched her quizzically, and Yuffie shrugged in response.

Yuffie ran up to the counter, plopping down on it, swinging her legs to the dull thump of the music. She'd changed in the last year; her hair was a bit longer, brushing her shoulders only just, and the last of her childhood cheeks had seemed to fade away. She grinned large though, and Tifa saw the old Yuffie there, childish, klepto, and as nosy as ever.

"Sooooo..." Yuffie began, "What's up! I haven't seen you...in like...ages!"

Tifa scuffed her boot across the ground, bit her lip, and pulled on a fingernail. True, she hadn't been the best at keeping in touch, but it was a promise she'd made to herself. Her eyes strayed off to the side as she twisted her foot around on the toe of her shoe.

"_Well_? What's your excuse, woman?"

Tifa could feel Yuffie's eyes on her, expectant and ready, like a hunter eying its prey to make the first move. And it would probably be like that with Yuffie, too. She'd wait for the first move to see how she could corner Tifa, and pry every little bit of information out of her.

Tifa looked up suddenly, plastering a grin across her face, "Why don't you tell me–

"Oh hell no. I know you did not just try and change the subject," Yuffie said, slapping her palm on the counter top.

Tifa chuckled nervously, "Sorry."

"I called, and I left messages. Angry messages."

"Oops."

"What?"

"I changed my number six months ago."

"Fuck," Yuffie hissed, "No wonder this guy named Randy kept leaving messages cussing me out and telling me not to call him. Now I'll have to call and apologize."

Tifa chuckled lightly this time, a real tone to it, and Yuffie looked up, slightly startled. The woman didn't seem herself; there she was, the shell, and there was something inside of her, but not the woman Yuffie had come to know with their travels of the world.

"Hey," Tifa glanced up at the harshness of Yuffie's voice, "How could you just leave us like that? Cid called more than you did! I mean–

"I didn't talk to anyone, Yuffie," her look was somber, outlined by the ghost of the woman she'd once been, "I sort of...drifted off. I'm sorry for that, but that's what I have to do," she sighed, resting her palms on the counter top, focusing on the dirty sink, "Understand, that much at least. Barret...God, Barret...you think your messages were bad? And Marlene...oh my sweet little Marlene... God, Vincent makes better phone partner than I do now."

Yuffie snorted slightly, eyes on the floor. She missed the small trickle of water on Tifa's cheeks. Tifa raised her head slowly, studying herself in the dirty mirror. A track here that was what it was, really, and how depressing this place was; sitting beside an old friend she didn't know anymore, in a decrepit bathroom, mold clinging to the walls, tiles upset, and a peculiar stench. And all that was past these four, paper-thin walls were more people who didn't care about her, and if they did, they were looking for company for the night, and yet she'd pushed away her old friend, the one that really cared about her, far worse than she'd pushed away those faceless bodies. She studied herself in the mirror, looking for herself. She still looked like Tifa, there was no denying that...but something was missing.

"Explain it to me, then," Yuffie hummed softly, banging her feet on the wall beneath the cabinet.

Tifa grunted in amusement, "There is no explaining."

"What about..." Tifa tensed, "What about..."

"Not even him, Yuff; especially not him."

"Hmm, that's why."

Tifa raised her head in surprise, Yuffie's face turned away from her. So, she'd figured it out that fast.

_Forgot she was clever with her ninja ways._

Tifa lowered her head slightly, "Maybe it is, Yuffie. Maybe it is."

Yuffie nodded once, rocking slowly on the cabinet, before slapping her palms on her thighs and levering herself off the counter. She planted her feet solidly on the ground, bracing her hands on her hips, staring up at Tifa. Tifa blinked back, startled.

"Wha–

"So, you want to forget the past, huh?"

Tifa blinked again, and then nodded her head sloppily.

"Okay, then!" Yuffie thrust her hand out, making Tifa jump back slightly. She nodded once towards her hand, before Tifa finally took it, slowly, "Pleasure to meet you. My name's Yuffie Kisaragi, heiress to the throne of Wutai."

"Um...I'm Tifa...Tifa Lockhart. I'm...uh... a vagabond, kind of...I guess...I sort of...am the heiress...to the throne of jack squat," Tifa squirmed beneath Yuffie's grip, "God, I didn't know you could squeeze that hard."

"Hey, bitch," Yuffie narrowed her eyes, "Conformer was a hell of a lot heavier than your fists."

Tifa chuckled lightly, clearing her throat, "It doesn't hurt, and I thought you didn't know me, though. I said my name is–

Yuffie grinned, releasing her hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Lockhart!" she opened her eyes wide, in a dramatic fashion, "Say there, new friend and never before met Tifa! How bout you accompany me back to my hotel, so we can head for my Wutai estates and chill like pickles, feelin it, yo?"

Tifa blinked, "...excuse me?"

"Come on, friend. Surely you do not want to spend your time with the writhing, horny masses that will pinch your tush and grope your cherries...well, radioactive cherries in your case. I will do neither, unless you stuff your bra with materia...in which case you don't so you're good to go," Yuffie thrust two thumbs up in Tifa's face.

Yuffie grinned again, before moving towards the door, unlatching it, turning to wait on Tifa.

"...Yuffie..."

"We can have girl talk, and fish, and dance and swim and be like cool, ya?"

Tifa smiled hesitantly, and she let it spread across her face even more, the more she thought about it, "...Okay..."

"Great!"

"One thing, Yuffie."

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my little sister?"

And that was one thing she loved about Yuffie, as the girl tilted her head over her shoulder, not hesitating at all, never missing a beat; quick with her tongue.

"Hun, we've always been sisters, even before we met."

* * *

She supposed part of the reason for leaving was to escape him. He had an intoxicating presence; that was for sure, one that breathed into the edges of her mind and clung there desperately. It made her antsy, like she had an itch she just couldn't scratch. It sat at the back of her head, lounging at the edge of her mind, teasing her and taunting her. She wanted to be free from that, that feeling that she could have him, but wasn't allowed to. And it was more than just physical, or love, it was just being friends. It was that much, and more.

She'd come to know him over the years, that was for sure. Without a doubt, they hadn't been close as children, speaking on rare occasion, but still, when you're the only surviving people of your hometown, there's still a connection. She was his best friend now, or at least, she'd like to think she was. She knew him better than most, and he knew her pretty well, even if he didn't act on it most times.

But what good was it doing them? Where had they gotten with their knowledge of each other, living in a suspended silence, forging through each day with a too precise schedule, a predictable routine. That wasn't them. They had been terrorists, a resistance group. They had fought, shed blood, and killed. They had died in some way, and yet here they sat, once again. Silence, plain and unfiltered silence. Repetitive and maybe that was what he was feeling too.

So why did she stay with him? Sure, he was her best friend, but...if they didn't act on anything...well, then they might as well be apart.

Despite how she felt for him and despite how he felt for her. It was just as simple as that.

Why?

Let go, that's what they had been telling him all along; move on from the past. Don't feel guilty for living Zack's life; look what came from it...you saved the world. But he wanted to let that go, didn't he? That's what she thought. He wanted to let that go, because he wasn't him. He wasn't Cloud. And how could she be in love with someone who wasn't them self? He needed to figure this out, and so did she. She wasn't the person she'd wanted to be as a little girl. She was a murderer, and she had done a lot of things she wished she could take back, but she couldn't.

She remembered as a little girl wishing for new and exciting things; Nibelheim had been too boring for her. She had two things as a child, and wished for one more. She had love; she loved her parents, and her friends and her town. She loved to fight, and she loved to be loud and crude because it would make her mother flush and yell. She loved to be a girl, too; play dress-up and have tea parties. She loved to climb trees and look at the stars, the feeling of mud between her toes when the creek would overflow. She loved to read, dance, sing and play the piano. She loved seeing him steal glances at her the most though, because it made her feel special, important.

Even more still, she loved to dream. Dreams, that was the other thing she had as a child. After reading so many adventure novels, she wanted one for herself. She dreamed she was a pirate, sailing across wild seas and battling giant squids. She dreamed she was a princess, but not the damsel in distress; she fought beside of her knight. She was a mermaid, breathing underwater and swimming with the dolphins; an elf, hidden in the forest, speaking with animals. Still, even more than that, what overtook her mind as she got older and older, and when a boy made a promise to her...she dreamed of freedom. That's what she dreamed of the most; freedom to do as she pleased, go where she wanted to, be loved by who she wanted to be loved.

And that's when the idea occurred to her, using her past ways as a child. Why not start over? Start new and fresh, without the heavy weight of her past on her shoulders. And she had voiced these things to him, one night like so many others. She made up a past, told him, even though it seemed like he wasn't even listening. She'd dreamed up her own family, she was a quarter Wutai from her mother's side. Her grandparents still lived in Wutai, while they lived in Mideel, where her mother had met her father. She had a little sister too, one she could protect and teach and laugh with. They caught fireflies in the night, making a lantern; they fished at the pond, and played with toads, and chased butterflies.

But it was only a dream, only a past dreamt up, and not the real one. Despite how she could accept her make-up past, it wasn't the truth, and she'd never forget that, but sometimes...sometimes it was nice to let go of her past, and not be Tifa Lockhart. The Tifa Lockhart who fought Sephiroth, whose parents were taken from her, who lost two best friends, one to their death physically, the other mentally; the woman with a tragic past, and bleak future. She didn't want to be that.

That's what defined her; dreams, love, and freedom.

* * *

It was strange for Tifa, sleeping in the same room as Yuffie. The last time she'd done that, was when AVALANCHE had still been together, and she'd been with _him_. Sure, she'd decided upon a new path, a new past, and so had he...but that didn't put him out of mind anymore than it use to.

She sighed, rolling onto her side away from Yuffie, her soft breathing interrupted by the ruffle of the mesh curtains in the wind. She stared blankly ahead, the room dulled in the dim light of the moon. The soft whispers of wind across her cheek made her sit up slowly, pushing back the light blanket, wincing slightly at the cool tiles beneath her feet. Sighing, she slowly pushed herself off the bed, careful not to disturb Yuffie. She padded softly over to the balcony door, the curtains billowing out as if to meet her in a strange embrace.

They slipped around her skin, smooth and soft, gracing her lightly, and making her shiver. She slowly moved forward to close the door, before pausing to look up at the clear sky.

She was going to Wutai. Why had she agreed to that? She was going with Yuffie, and she wondered if that was a break to their promise. She wondered if he ever saw any of the others. She rested her head against the door frame, gazing up at the moon and stars, the soft crash of the ocean lulling her into a sense of peace. Her eyes slowly closed, and the wind gusted against her, before returning to a slight breeze.

It tickled her arm, like fingertips grazing across her skin oh so slightly, whistling in her ear softly like a concerned voice–

–_his fingers brushed her forearm, "I won't...if you don't want to. If you don't think this is a good idea, to separate."_

_She smiled, "Hey, I was the one who suggested it–_

Tifa slammed the door to the balcony shut quickly, blocking out the traitorous wind and its touches, the curtains drifting to a lifeless rest at her feet as her blood pounded in her ears, face burning. There was no point in questioning what she had done; he had wanted it as much as she did. Maybe it was because she was here with Yuffie, she didn't really care, but she would get back under control soon.

She glanced at the curtains once more, still, no longer moving like a ghost. That was like her past; a lifeless rest, never to have it be caressed by the wind, caressed by memories. She'd shut the door on them along time ago, and she wasn't about to open it up again.

* * *

He woke to the sound of slamming door, jerking quickly up, his hand immediately grappling for the hilt of his sword. The inn fell silent again, and Cloud relaxed only slightly against the headboard again. His soft breathing was masked by the ferocious howl of the blizzard, snow blanking out the outside world.

He _hated_ being trapped. It reminded him of that tube, not being able to move and do as he pleased. He had revamped his room in his own way, a chair resting beneath the door knob to slow any intruder; a board nailed across the window to keep it from being opened. Paranoia had been eating his mind for a long time, ever since he had began hunting down and killing the last of ShinRa.

Icicle Inn certainly wasn't exactly the most happening place, but he wouldn't put it past anyone to attack him here, when he could be resting. There hadn't been many ShinRa workers hanging around the Northern Crater, but there had been enough to bother with. The visit of Vincent had been unexpected to be sure, but what had been even more unexpected was finding the small makeshift facility at the rim of the crater. Obviously that had to be dealt with swiftly and smoothly.

And then Vincent had been there, the same as always, tattered cloak blowing, and his red eyes studying him like he was some sort of specimen under a magnifying glass. Course, with his current behavior, it really didn't startle him that much. Red eyes, growing darker, a brown rim to them, wine spilling out like it had on the floor when she dropped the bottle; tiny flecks of blood across her leg where glass shards had caught her.

He was falling, oh God he was falling again, –red, red, red. Was that his blood? Was it hers? Did she do this? Did he kill someone again– **take you as a cold blooded murderer**_– _Oh God, it wasn't her, was it? That was the last thing he saw. Red. Red– blood-wine eyes –Blood. He hated drowning in blood, how it hazed his eyes, like a red fog that concealed the truth.

Red, red, red.

"_Cloud! What are you doing?! It's freezing out there! Get in here you idiot– _

The cool air slapped his face, snow frosting across his hair, getting caught in his eyes. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the window sill, his breath labored, shaking violently with each exhale. He winced against the harsh wind, bringing up a hand to cover his face. Snow and ice swirled around him, drifting into his room with a slow precision. His shirt ruffled slightly, stirring in the cold wind, and he lifted his eyes to the white world around him. When he had left, he'd been almost excited and apprehensive at the same time. Wanting to leave, and wanting to stay; relaxed because he had made up his mind, but tense because he wasn't sure if he liked the decision. The wind whistled with the shrillness of her voice, the snow as white as her eyes were red when she was angry at him, or worried about him–

_Stop it, stop it. _

He was breaking his promise; he had to finish his mission. He couldn't remember her, that would only cause more problems in the end, betray his past. Of course, wasn't he already doing that? Hadn't Vincent said something along the line, killing off the last of ShinRa.

He smirked, maybe so.

The window squealed as it shut off the roaring storm before him, and he caught his dim reflection. His eyes were blood shot, little streams of red separating the white expanse; green mako swirled through his irises, dominating over the natural blue, his pupil fighting to be an orb again, rather than a slit.

It was then he heard the voice.

"–Hey, hey! Hey! Are you okay?! Is everything okay in there?!" There was a pounding on his door.

Cloud turned slowly, gazing at the destruction before his eyes, before smirking again.

"Fine," his dull voice sounded, "Window opened."

There was a pause, before a muffled 'ok' was heard, and then there was silence.

Cloud traced the path of destruction across the room; the blankets ripped from the bed, the picture above it askew. The night-stand had been knocked over, the lamp was broken, the bulb busted. The curtains had been ripped from the window torn to shreds, and there was a hole in the wall opposite him. And the board, the board that he had so meticulously nailed across the window and been snapped like a toothpick, strewn across the floor in splinters.

He chuckled.

"**Fulfilling your bloodlust, Cloud?"**

"Shut up, Vincent."

**A/N: **If you're confused, that's okay. You're _supposed_ to be. I'm not explainin anything...at all...you'll just have to wait XP. I'm serious when I say this, it _is_ a tragedy, and it **is** tragic. If you need proof I carry out my tragedies, hop on over to Painted Lady. It's complete and full of tragicness. This one? More tragic. Hold on people, it's going to be a rough road.


	2. Deliverance II

**II**

Tifa woke, the sunlight streaming through the thin curtains of the hotel room. The sun was rising, breaking the horizon, making the sea and sky look like an ocean of blood. She stood quickly, her feet stumbling across the cool tiles, much as she had the night before.

Blood, that was the second dream. The first had been death, stifling, choking, and oppressive against her back. She hadn't seen it, you can't see death...but you can feel it like you feel nothing else. She needed air so she wrenched back the curtains she'd cursed last night. She fumbled with the door lock, before finally sliding open the glass door and stumbling forward onto the balcony. The wind smacked against her harshly, raising gooseflesh across her arms, but she ignored it.

God she couldn't get the scent out of her nose. The second dream: blood. It clung to her breath, snaked up her nostrils and ached into her brain. She couldn't stand it; it was everywhere, on her nightgown, her sleeves, and her hands. She was covered in blood, and it was driving her crazy. She wiped at her wrists, trying to get it off, but it clung to her as if dried, even though it was slick against her hands. She hated blood, she feared it.

That was when the third dream came. She remembered _him_ describing to her that mako tube. And she could feel the needles in her skin, like he had said they'd been in his; deep, and pumping mako. She remembered the mako from her fall in the lifestream, but it was different this time. It was violent, tugging at her veins. They felt like they would pop; explode from all the mako pumped into them. She was overstuffed, filled with the mako, and some part of her consciousness registered the fact that she should be dead, but she wasn't. Everything, instead, was alerted to her. The gulls on the south side of the beach; Yuffie's soft breathing in the background; the ruffle of the curtains; the speed of the clouds as they crossed the sky–

She looked down at her hands, the veins across her wrist swollen and glowing green. They should be gone, busted, but if that happened, then there would be more blood.

Blood...

Death, blood, and mako. She couldn't stand it. It was everywhere, it was all over, and she was going crazy. She darted her eyes around wildly; Zack's blood, Aeris' blood, Nibelheim's blood. That was the people of Sector 7, of Midgar. That was the people she had to kill. It was Vincent's, and Yuffie's, and everyone she'd ever seen bleed.

It was his, and it was hers in the end, mingling together, drowning her, her nose filled with blood, her veins bursting with mako, and death pressing down on her back, lurking at the edge of her mind.

She did the only thing she could do; she screamed.

* * *

Dreams hadn't plagued him for a long time. He had taught himself how not to dream, to just ignore thoughts and not have them. 

But they came that night, after he destroyed the hotel room, they came for him and tore at his mind, taunted him.

People would call these good dreams, and he could understand that, or at least, his old self could. He called these nightmares.

How he could wake in his dream to a woman sleeping on his shoulder, and the knowledge of children in another room just down the hall confused him. This wasn't his life, and these nightmares teased him and taunted him. They were there to remind him of what he could have, but he didn't. He could run his hand through her hair, pulling out soft locks and twisting them and looping them. He'd kiss her eyelids, and hold her close to him.

This should be his time of haven, really, trapped in this subconscious level, dreaming of things he wanted. However, it was only a cruel reminder of what he didn't have when he woke, and he could remember each moment vividly; each touch, each kiss, and every word. And it clung to his mind, and mocked him.

But the worst part, the worst part was how the dream would end, because it always ended the same way and he could do absolutely nothing to change it.

She'd smile up against his lips, peck back slightly, and he would pull back, smiling as well.

And her eyes would open, red and round and beautiful, but suddenly tainted with mako and death, tying together in some strange dance in her eyes.

And then there would be blood between them, everywhere; coating the bed sheets, and her skin. And he couldn't tell what was happening, because it was all a red haze, but he could feel her hands on his shoulders, and she squeezed, nails biting his skin. All he knew was blood and pain, death just lurking on the outside waiting for its cue.

And then she would scream.

* * *

"Tifa! Tifa!" 

Tifa wouldn't stop screaming, and Yuffie didn't know what to do. She had woken only a moment ago to find Tifa kneeling out on the balcony screaming her head off, blood streaming from her nose. Yuffie had run out to her, and was now kneeling on the ground trying to calm her. What scared Yuffie the most was the way an eerie green glow hinted around Tifa's red irises; that and the fact her pupils had formed into cat like slits.

Yuffie stared in horror, not knowing what to do. She gripped Tifa's face between her hands, trying to calm her.

"Tifa! Tifa, please! Stop," Yuffie placed her hand on Tifa's forehead, and without thinking slid her hand down over Tifa's eyes.

Tifa's scream died, but she was shaking violently, her fingers pulled tight trying to grip something. She found Yuffie's arm, and squeezed tight; Yuffie winced, before wrapping her arms around Tifa.

"Tifa, Tifa can you hear me?" she whispered in her ear, rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her.

Yuffie felt Tifa nod against her shoulder, before pulling back and uncovering Tifa's eyes. They were wide, bloodshot and the green glow was like tendrils reaching out to her pupils. At least they had returned to normal.

"Tifa, are you okay?"

Tifa nodded her head slowly, little tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. She moved her hand up, swiping them away, before jerking it back quickly. She stared at her hand in horror.

"Tifa?" Yuffie asked.

"_Oh God...blood_," she hissed, slapping the palm of her hand on the ground.

"It's a nosebleed, Tifa."

Tifa looked down, her eyes going wide in shock. Yuffie watched with wide eyes as Tifa shook more, violently, and she squeezed her eyes shut against the blood that had ran down her chin and onto her shirt.

"Yuffie," her voice was shaking, forced, "Please, get me a towel."

Yuffie watched her shiver, then stood quickly to fetch a towel from the bathroom. It was a nosebleed, which was the thing Yuffie didn't get. Tifa had been harmed numerous times before, and much more fatal ways. It was a nosebleed for Gaia's sake.

Yuffie returned, kneeling beside her friend once more and pressing the towel up against Tifa's face.

"Here ya go," Yuffie said.

"Thank you," Tifa's voice was muffled through the plush material of the towel.

"Tifa," Yuffie's voice shook slightly, "What's wrong? What's happening?"

Tifa sighed, still covering her face with the towel, "I don't know, Yuffie. I don't know."

When Tifa finally emerged from the bathroom, she was changed, and the blood had been washed from her skin. Yuffie studied her out of the corner of her eye, how red her face was from scrubbing it. She watched as Tifa held the bloodied nightgown in two fingers away from her body, never actually looking at the bloodstains. She placed it out on the balcony, before firmly shutting the balcony door and locking it. Yuffie watched curiously, and as Tifa turned slowly, she saw the hesitation and worry in Yuffie's eyes.

"I'm afraid of blood," she stated plainly.

Yuffie blinked, wrinkling her brow; of all the explanations, that one certainly wasn't expected, "_What_?"

"I'm afraid of blood. I have a fear...of blood...hemophobia. I'm hemophobic."

"What?! You can't be...afraid of blood! You...all..." Yuffie shook her head, her upper lip curling, "All...those times...when you were hurt...or, or when you would tend to my wounds or Cl–

"Yuffie, please," Tifa had her eyes closed in exhaustion.

Yuffie bit her lip, keeping the name from spilling out, "How...when...when did this happen?" she asked with genuine concern.

Tifa tilted her head off to the side, her eyes opening slowly, "I started having nightmares."

"Tifa, we all have nightmares."

Tifa shook her head quickly, "No," her voice wavered again, "No these are different. It wasn't about our battles or anything. It was just blood...and death..." she smirked, "I also suffer from thanatophobia."

Yuffie narrowed her eyes, "What's that one?"

"Fear of death."

Yuffie stared at her friend with pity, "Well, Tifa...I mean, we did face some pretty traumatic moments back then–

"That isn't what I mean. I mean, that's what the doctor said first–

"You saw a doctor?" Yuffie asked, then shook her head, "No..." the confusion clearing from Yuffie's eyes, "...you saw a shrink?"

"I just wanted the dreams to stop. I just wanted them to stop."

"You saw a _shrink_? A psychologist? Are you serious?!"

"Yuffie!" Tifa snapped, before breathing out slowly, taking control of her voice, "You saw what happened. It was there."

"What was?"

"Death."

"Oh, yeah. You're afraid of dying–

"No. I'm not afraid of dying," Tifa rubbed her arms, "Dying doesn't scare me, but death does."

"_What_?"

Tifa shook her head lightly, "I-I can't...stand death. I don't fear my death, but other people's death...and it's there, Yuffie...in my dreams. Something's happening and I don't know what's going on. I don't know what's happening or what's going to happen, and I don't know whose bleeding and whose dying," she took a deep breath, "I just know it's there...and that's what scares me the most...I know something is happening, and I know I could help, but I can't stop it, and I can't change it. I can't do anything about it."

* * *

Traveling sucked, Cloud decided that morning as he hiked along the slushy roads, his boots sinking in mud and the water sinking through, freezing his feet. Bone Village was still a ways off, too, and from there he would get on a ferry to who knows where. He just needed to get away. He contemplated Costa del Sol, Junon, or Wutai. Costa del Sol would be the closest, but he hadn't had any leads on any ShinRa employees, so it didn't matter where he headed at this point. 

However, that wasn't pressing his mind so much anymore. There was someone watching him, he could feel it, like an itch at the back of his skull, and it bothered and annoyed the hell out of him. It might've been an animal, stalking him in hopes of any easy meal. Cloud didn't even realize as his fingers trailed instinctively to the hilt of his blade, fingering it lightly as if it comforted him in some way. He figured it did, he wouldn't feel so safe if it weren't for the large blade across his back. Or maybe he was just cocky.

Still, as he continued on, he found himself distracted once again, the dream from earlier this morning replaying in his head. He ran a hand through his messy locks, trying to clear his mind, but her voice popped up again.

"**You keep dreaming about these things...death, it's such a regular occurrence for you now." **

"And since when hasn't it?"

"**I'm worried, Cloud."**

"I can take care of myself."

"**Obviously not. Don't you think Vincent was right? You do have a problem, Cloud...you do. There's something wrong, I can tell. What are you going to do?"**

"Please–

"Hello, Cloud."

Cloud jumped; his sword out much faster than what Vincent thought. Still, Vincent moved back quickly, evading Cloud's vicious slash easily. He landed gracefully, poised and ready in case Cloud would make another attack at him.

Instead, Cloud sighed, a sort of huff of disbelief, before sheathing his sword and turning to walk the other way. Vincent followed slowly, still cautious.

"So it was you," Cloud said over his shoulder, "I told you not follow me, Vincent."

"Ah, but I wasn't."

"Really, what's your excuse?" Cloud favored him a glance.

"There is only one way to get off the Northern Continent, you know this. Bone Village. Is it my fault you were heading in the same direction as I?"

Cloud let out a short grunt, turning his eyes to the road before him, "But you were following me, yes? I felt you."

"Wrong, Cloud. That was not me. I only saw you a moment ago."

"Right," he grunted again.

"So, where are you heading Cloud?" Vincent asked, tailing behind Cloud about three steps.

"I thought you knew everything, Vincent. Aren't you heading for Bone Village?"

"I meant afterwards, Cloud," Vincent stated plainly.

Cloud smirked, "So you can follow me again? I don't think so. Doesn't matter, anyways. Won't know till I get there."

"Ah, the wandering traveler. I'll be heading for Costa del Sol; I received a PHS call from Yuffie last night."

"That's a pity."

Vincent allotted himself a tiny smirk before his voice went deathly serious, "Tifa's with her."

Vincent watched, intrigued, as Cloud froze mid-step, before shaking his shoulders and continuing on. There was no obvious change to his walk, but Vincent could see the tenseness to Cloud's shoulders, and how he held the hilt of his sword even tighter now. Still, Cloud did not address the fact that Vincent had brought up Tifa.

"Do you even think of her–?

"What's your problem, Vincent?" Cloud turned quickly, venom in his voice, eyes hazing over lightly.

"What's wrong, Cloud?"

"I told you not to bring her up."

"I'm not allowed to speak of old friends?"

Despite how Cloud had been acting lately, it still unnerved Vincent slightly when Cloud unsheathed his sword, swinging it around slowly. Vincent studied the blade with concerned eyes, before meeting Cloud's harsh gaze.

"Why does it bother you so?"

Cloud didn't reply; he turned again, moving away with his sword gripped tightly in his hand. Vincent let out a short sigh, moving forward along behind Cloud, following in silence once more. It was several minutes before the uneasy silence was broken.

"You'll be the death of me, Vincent," Cloud muttered, almost to himself.

"I doubt that. I imagine she will," Vincent replied, unperturbed.

He was surprised when Cloud chuckled, instead of biting back at him, for surely Cloud knew he was referring to Tifa.

"**Can you stop with the death already?"**

"Sorry, Aeris. It's a part of who I am."

Vincent froze.

* * *

Tifa swung her bag over her shoulder, glancing once more back at the hotel where she had spent the uneasy night. 

"You don't always wake up in a screaming, bloody mass, do you?" Yuffie asked bluntly.

Tifa smirked, glancing back at her newfound companion, "Nope, it's a rare occasion."

"Good," Yuffie said, turning to look at Tifa, raising her hands and squeezing the air with her fingers, "Cause people in Wutai are superstitious, let me tell you! They might think you're a ghost or possessed or something and another thing to tell you..." she leaned in close towards Tifa's ear, whispering, "Wutai exorcisms are _painful_."

"How do you know?"

Yuffie straightened back up, shrugging, "When I was eight and a half, I went playin pranks on everyone in the royal council...leaving bloody handkerchiefs–

"At eight?"

"–and a half! And it wasn't real blood, it was just dye. Anyways, so like, they caught me in this ancient demon mask costume thingy I stole off my pop's wall, and they thought I'd been possessed."

"But you were just being Yuffie," Tifa replied slowly, staring in disbelief.

Yuffie grinned wide, "They didn't know any better, then."

"God, I pity your family...wait, I pity your country. _You'll _be ruling them someday...that's a scary thought."

"Oh hush, Tifa, you sound like my dad."

Tifa walked along slowly, studying the ground before them, "How are we getting to Wutai?"

"Airship–

"Cid?!"

"No! Cid can't bother with me; he says I'll puke and be too much of a nuisance. But you did know they started up a commercial airline not too long ago, right?"

Tifa shook her head, "Nope, I've been traveling the old fashion way...hiking and what not; boats and ferries."

Yuffie groaned, "Gah, I miss that...and we would do that, but pops is expecting me back soon."

"Not that you ever disappoint."

"Of course not," Yuffie sighed, "He's just so friggin annoying," she slumped over, dragging her hands before her knees, "Do you have any _clue_ what it's like to have an overprotective father whose bent on ruling your life?!"

Tifa paused, memories skirting on the edge of her mind.

"– _Tifa, you have to stay away from that boy–_

"_Tifa, don't tell me you were out in the forest again–_

"_Don't stay out late– _

"_Who're you meeting? Why do you need to go out to the well this late–? _

She shook her head quickly, "No," she mumbled softly, "I don't."

Yuffie didn't catch her sullenness, "Well let me tell you! It sucks...ass...terrible ass. Stinky, rotting, poo ass."

Tifa chuckled lightly, forcing the memories of her father into the back of her head. They continued on in silence, the airship landing strip looming ahead of them not too far now.

"Hey, Yuffie..."

"Yep?"

"You said...Wutai...your people, they're superstitious, right?"

"Unfortunately...why?"

"Are you?" Tifa asked.

"I try not to be, but it's kind of in my blood. I tried bleeding it out once, and gave Godo a heart attack...well, almost, not quite. He's still kickin."

"Do...does Aeris talk to you?"

"Wh-what?"

"In your dreams...does she talk to you?"

Yuffie shook her head no, "No...but sometimes, I dream of my mother. It's hard to remember her, and it hurts, but I do dream of her. But that's all it is, a dream," Yuffie stated, watching Tifa out of the corner of her eye.

"What would you call that, in Wutai? Superstitious talk and what not."

"Ugh, talking to ghosts, simple as that. Mind speak, telekinetic crap. ESP or whatever the hell they call it."

"Hmm," Tifa nodded her head, "What if...they're alive..."

"They can't be, simple as that. You need a link, a connection to the spirit world, and a living person can't be in the spirit world. In order for that to happen, the people have to be connected on a whole different level, and actually trying to talk to each other," Yuffie hesitated, "What...about you?"

"Me?" Tifa chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, you. Does Aeris come to you in your dreams?"

"No..." Tifa replied, flashing a smile.

Yuffie nodded her head once, moving forward and plowing on.

Tifa studied the ground before her once again, before muttering under her breath, "Not Aeris."

* * *

Vincent walked on behind Cloud, his mind racing beneath his cool exterior. Cloud still had his sword unsheathed, balanced on his shoulder as he walked along. They were nearing Bone Village, and that would mean they could possibly be going their separate ways soon. Vincent wasn't ready yet; to let Cloud walk away again, not until he was sure he had a grip on Cloud's mind. 

Despite the fact his instincts screamed against him not to voice his opinions or ask questions, it was the only thing he could do.

"Cloud..."

Cloud grunted in response, glancing over his shoulder at his unwanted companion.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Cloud sighed, "If I can ask you one."

Vincent inclined his head once, "Fair enough," Vincent sighed, unsure how to word his question.

"You're going to ask me about Aeris, aren't you?" Cloud stated, plainly.

Vincent didn't hesitate, "She speaks with you?"

Cloud shrugged, "I hear her voice. I don't know if she speaks with me...course, I hear lots of voices."

"Is this the reason why you continue to try and fulfill your bloodlust?"

The question was plain, and even though Cloud had already heard Vincent's voice ask him about bloodlust, it still unnerved him. Despite the fact he heard Aeris' voice among with others now didn't disturb him. What did disturb him was when people that were alive talked to him, when they knew nothing and weren't even there. That's what made him doubt the reality of Aeris' voice.

"What do you know of bloodlust?"

Vincent chuckled in response, "You think I know not of bloodlust?"

Cloud grunted again, "Point."

"Have you figured out what drives you to this point?"

"Who said I had bloodlust?"

"I'm just trying to help, Cloud–

"Well you're not," Cloud turned swiftly, glaring at Vincent, "If you want to help then leave me alone. Stop bringing it up. I left, okay? If you can't get over that, then it's your problem. I don't care."

Vincent raised his head in thought as Cloud turned to move on again, "What drives you to bloodlust Cloud?"

Cloud plunged the large sword into the dirt before him, turning to look at Vincent. He glared at him over his shoulder.

"Leave it, Vincent."

"Is it this, Cloud?"

Cloud watched, slightly shocked as Vincent drew his golden claw across his face, cutting tracks into the pale flesh. Blood sprang up quickly, oozing out and running down Vincent's cheek. Vincent jerked his claw out, flicking blood off of the pointed finger tips, staring blankly at Cloud.

"V-Vincent...?"

Vincent tilted his head slightly, "Or is it this?" he asked, dragging his claws just above his eye and beneath it, drawing Cloud's eyes to his own.

Red, blood fade. Brown red wine, all drifting together, and Cloud was sweating, the haze playing at the edge of his vision.

_No no no no no no...shit oh shit oh shit– _

Not here, not with an old friend, even if he hated that friend now.

**"Is it this, Cloud?"**

* * *

"Cloud, are you okay?" Vincent asked, watching his friend as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, sweat pouring off his face in waves. 

"Cloud–

Vincent stopped short as Cloud met his eyes, blue plagued with mako, slits for pupils. But what shocked Vincent more was a fresh cut on the back of Cloud's right arm. It sprang to life, bursting open, oozing out black blood.

"Cloud–

"_Sick bastard, what do you know?"_

Vincent blinked wide, "Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth chuckled, no, Cloud chuckled, "_A little slow today, demon?_"

"Cloud...snap out of it. What's wrong?" Vincent's voice remained gruff and serious.

"_Yeah, Cloud, snap out of it," _A joking, light voice.

Not Sephiroth, yet a male's. Vincent could only think of one person that it could be.

"Zack...am I speaking with Zack?"

"_You're speaking with all of us," _Cloud hissed, a voice that scraped like nails on a chalk board, screeching inside of Vincent's head more than reaching his ears, _"Come closer, human...such a mere mortal will fall in an instant. It's a shame...you're sort of like us. Yet, you are one of __**his**__ experiments, and my precious boy just can't handle that. Too many memories for such a delicate mind."_

"Jenova," A whisper flitting on Vincent's lips.

Cloud wrenched the sword from its hold on the ground, pulling it up into a stance to attack.

"Cloud!" Vincent voice more forceful, but the man ignored him.

Instead, he charge onward, sword raised. Vincent prepared to dodge, eyes that were Cloud's and weren't, on him.

"_Cloud, wake up...it's okay, it was just a nightmare– _

Vincent had raised his gun, preparing to fire if needed, but Cloud skidded to a halt a few feet from him, the sword clanking loudly on the ground.

"...Cloud?" Vincent asked slowly, Cerberus still pointed at Cloud.

Cloud was heaving on the ground, gulping in large breaths of air, "I didn't...didn't do anything...did I?"

Vincent blinked; it took him a moment to realize that it was Cloud speaking, and not Sephiroth or Zack or Jenova. It also took a moment to register the fact Cloud spoke with feeling, with concern and not the mocking tone Vincent had grown use to.

"You just spoke with the voices of your past."

"What?" Cloud asked, breathless as he slowly sat up.

He blinked as he gazed at Vincent's unscathed face, staring in disbelief.

"Something the matter?" Vincent asked flatly.

"You...didn't...cut your face...did you?"

"What?"

"No...blood...you didn't even ask..." Cloud shook his head, looking away, speaking to himself, "It's getting worse."

Vincent reached down, moving to pull the swordsman up, "I think you owe me an explanation, Cloud."

* * *

Tifa splashed water across her face, wiping it off with the scratchy paper towels the bathroom offered. Their flight didn't leave for another twenty minutes, and Tifa was going ahead and going to the bathroom. She'd never been on a commercial airship flight, and she doubted that the services would be as lenient as being on Cid's ship. 

She grasped her bag, moving quickly to leave the bathroom. She walked out the door, keeping her head low as she moved down the busy hallway. Up ahead she could see the slight figure of Yuffie, but she was talking to someone. Tifa hesitated, studying the familiar cropped, blonde hair, stubble across a rough chin; cigarette pinched tightly between his lips.

"Cid," she breathed.

Had Yuffie lied? Tifa didn't think twice, moving to hide behind the wall, trying to catch any snippet of conversation. It was hard though, over the constant mumble that the crowded airport offered. She peeked around the corner cautiously, watching as Yuffie talked animatedly to Cid.

"...you got a call from Vince?"

Cid grunted in response, "Yep. Found his sorry ass too, dammit, wanderin around the northern crater."

What was Vincent doing near the Northern crater?

Cid sighed heavily, "You have to understand Yuffie. He's sick, that's what Vincent said. He bleeds black, wounds that have already closed...and...well, that's not even the most disturbing part."

"What?!" Yuffie squealed, "Why?"

_Oh God, no...not Vincent too._

"You haven't heard of it? That new disease those crazy ass scientists are spouting out now?" Cid asked.

"What? What?"

"It plagues the mind, and the body they say...those who've been heavily exposed to mako, and the lifestream. I imagine the cells in him aren't helping out any at all."

_Cells?_

Yuffie was silent for a moment, "The mind...and the body?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Tifa...this morning...she had a nightmare, and...her eyes...they were like greenish...and slits for pupils. She was bleeding from the nose too. Did you know she's afraid of blood now?"

Cid narrowed his eyes, "She's bleeding from a nightmare?"

"She said she went and saw a shrink, Cid...can you believe that?"

"Nightmares...and a fear of blood..."

Yuffie's brow wrinkled, "Do...you think...?"

"No," Cid swallowed; a hint of disbelief to his voice, the cigarette slipping from his lips to the floor, "Not both of them..."

_No...no...they can't know!_

"They can't...fuck..." Cid struggled with his words, "They can't...her and Cloud can't..."

_Cloud? _Tifa's eyes went wide...he hadn't been talking about Vincent. Vincent had been talking about Cloud.

That meant that they both had it.

They both had Geostigma.

_Cloud..._

Tifa went to flee, but of course by his name she was brought to her knees, blood choking her throat and she couldn't even scream. She was stuck in a waking nightmare because of the disease that possessed her.

**A/N: **Well, I would've update this sooner, but what with the wackiness, I held off. Anyways, I appreciate the reviews and yesh, M...intense. I knew it was a lot to digest in one chapter, but hopefully you enjoyed this too. And before anyone thinks this is in anyway related to AC, it isn't. There is no SHM, and the disease is not what it was in the movie. It is different, I promise. Till next time.


	3. Deliverance III

**III.**

"…we found her against a wall," the voice was soft, almost hesitant, "Yes, thank you doctor."

There was the click of a door shutting, and soft footsteps moving towards her. Tifa slowly opened her eyes, wincing against the fluorescent lights the ceiling offered. She blinked several times, glancing around the room, finally finding Yuffie beside of her bed. Yuffie was sitting beside of Cid, who was asleep, feet propped up on the small table in the corner. She was wearing a thermal shirt that reached past her elbows, thankfully, and a thin hospital gown.

Yuffie feigned a small smile at Tifa, "Morning…"

Tifa blinked, her throat was dry, bad breath reeking from her chapped lips, "Where…" she croaked, and cleared her throat, "Where am I…?"

"You're at the hospital just on the coast of Wutai. Cid brought us out here…you slept through the flight, but we had to get you to a hospital. You took a turn for the worst over the ocean."

"What…"

"You were coughing," Yuffie said quickly, staring at her hands, "In you sleep. You kept coughing a-a-and black blood was coming up," Yuffie's voice shook, afraid.

"Hmm," Tifa blinked, looking to stare at her feet, "That's never happened before."

Yuffie looked up incredulously, "Tifa…"

"I suppose you know now, huh?" Tifa stated, still not looking at Yuffie, "I suppose that's why I'm in this hospital."

"Why didn't you tell us, Tifa?"

Tifa turned her eyes to Yuffie, "What do you think was one of the reasons why I left?"

Yuffie blinked large, flitting backwards, shaking her head lightly, "I…"

"And…_he _has it too, isn't that what Vincent said?" Tifa asked.

"You heard us?"

Tifa smirked, "Yuffie…"

"Well, look whose up at last," Tifa jerked her head up, Cid sitting up slowly, "Took ya long enough. Out for three days, dammit…holding up business."

"Well, you certainly didn't have to stay, Cid," Tifa replied, and Cid offered her a warm smile.

"Trying to smooth talk your way out of this one, eh?" Well, that won't work this time. We need to talk."

Tifa eyed Cid cautiously as he made his way around the foot of her bed, "…we do…"

Cid sighed, leaning forward, resting his hands on the footboard of the bed, "Tifa—

"I can take care of myself."

Cid looked up, narrowed eyes, and pissed off written all over his features, "Shut up and listen for a second, dammit."

"I already know what you're going to say."

"How could you? You think you're so smart, huh? Run off because you got sick—

"It was more than that."

Cid shrugged, frowning, "Doesn't matter. Barret's on his way here. I've called Vince—

"Then I'm on my way out of here."

Cid's grip tightened on the footboard, his knuckles white, "Why are you so damned determined to push us away?"

Tifa didn't answer, looking away from him and crossing her arms.

"Are you ashamed? Afraid of blood? Of death? Big fuckin deal! I was terraphobic."

"What's that?" Yuffie asked.

"Fear of low places," Cid and Tifa replied at the same time.

Cid sighed, turning back to Tifa, "The point is, Tifa…is that you should've stayed with us. We could've helped you. We could've—

"You think I wanted that?" she suddenly bit back, too harsh for Tifa's voice, "You think I wanted to sit around and have all of you watch me go crazy or have my body kill me first? You think I wanted you to see that?"

Cid's hard eyes softened slightly, "Tifa…"

"It's incurable, okay? I know it's going to kill me or drive me crazy, but I'm okay with that. It's you guys…I don't want that for you."

Yuffie spoke softly, "There's clinics…they're working on a cure, okay? There's even one in Wutai. And they've got special treatments and medicine—

"It won't work, Yuffie. Why do you think I went to a _shrink_? Why do you think I tried to stop the dreams? I don't know if I'm going to go crazy or die first, but either way I don't want you guys watching," Tifa turned her head away from them both, "It's much worse…just because of my past. I just wanted to forget it all…or slow it…my past," she whispered.

_Cloud…_

Cid jerked his head up as a shrill beep went off, ringing in his ears. He stared down at Tifa, watching as she convulsed against the bed, eyes rolled up into the back of her head. A nurse and a couple doctors rushed in at that moment, pushing Cid away from the bed as he stared on in shock.

"What's happening?" Yuffie asked.

"She's going into shock…" one of the doctors whispered, before looking up at the two, "You need to leave, now…"

_

* * *

_

"Finally awake?"

Cloud jerked, glaring at Vincent from his position on the bed. He glanced around his surroundings, cursing softly as realization dawned on him, but he still refused to accept it.

"Where are we?" he asked coldly.

"We're on a ship," Vincent said, standing slowly, walking towards the bed, "On our way to Wutai to meet with the others—

"I'm not going to Wutai."

"Listen to me, Cloud."

"I'm _not_…going to Wutai, Vincent," Cloud growled in defiance.

Vincent inclined his head towards Cloud, "Alright. Hear me out first. This ship will dock in Wutai, but you do not have to stay there."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, "If…"

"If you give me a viable explanation for the insanity that has partook these last few months."

Cloud crossed his arms slowly, "What happened?"

"You passed out when we reached Bone Village. I merely brought you with me. I couldn't leave you there unattended," Vincent shrugged.

Cloud sighed, focusing on the wrinkles in the blanket, "So…"

"So…"

Cloud shook his head, "You want an explanation."

"One would help," Vincent replied, taking a seat at the chair beside the bed.

The ship rocked slowly and Cloud glanced away, "I have Geostigma."

Vincent grunted, "I had come to that conclusion. Mind to give a few details?"

Cloud smirked, "What details are left?"

"I might repay with an explanation of the disease," Cloud's head jerked up, "Though it may be only speculation."

"I've found nothing of it."

"Is it one of the reasons you've been going after ShinRa lately?"

"Yes, I thought…that maybe they could tell me something. They laughed in my face. That's when it started."

'What, Cloud?"

Cloud looked up, a sardonic grin across his face, "You asked me, Vincent."

Vincent narrowed his eyes, "The bloodlust?"

Cloud shrugged, "Figured it had something to do with this," Cloud lifted his left sleeve, black bruises and pus oozing from his arm.

Vincent studied it with a cool, passive expression, his eyes hard and unreadable, "Undoubtedly."

"Explain it, Vincent. Give me something about this disease," Cloud covered his arm again.

Vincent sighed, "It affects people differently. Some it attacks the mind, some the body…some both. I suppose the bloodlust could be the disease attacking you mentally, and your arm obviously is a tribute to its physical aliments."

"Obviously."

Vincent smirked, but his face turned grim again, "And I suppose it would explain why you almost attacked me and spoke with the dearly departed voices."

Cloud averted his eyes, "Whose voices?"

"…for starters? Sephiroth."

This didn't phase Cloud.

"And Zack."

A twitch.

"And finally, the source of this catastrophe, Jenova."

Cloud nodded his head slowly, "I'd attribute her with the bloodlust more than Geostigma."

"But Geostigma is a part of Jenova," Vincent said, "It's mostly to those who've been highly exposed to mako or to the lifestream. The lifestream from your fall, the mako from Hojo's testing, all of it…it's still in you. As much as you feel his mako, you feel the lifestream, too, don't you?"

Cloud averted his eyes, nodding his head once slowly.

"Jenova and Sephiroth filtered out into the lifestream, and since there is lifestream in you, then there is a connection. Sephiroth, Jenova, Zack…everyone dead lives on in you now because of that, except…they've poisoned it. They've tainted the lifestream. It affects the planet now as much as it affects you. Despite that the mako reactors have stopped, have you noticed the climate changes? The dying forests? Rising sea levels, melting glaciers. It's all because of them."

"And me too, then."

Vincent nodded his head reluctantly, "It probably didn't help that you had Jenova's cells calling out to their original owner."

"Alright…so I guess I'll just keep doing what I was doing…waiting to die."

Vincent narrowed his eyes, "The cure hasn't been discovered yet, but they're searching."

"Cloud there possibly be a cure?"

"You aren't the only one with this disease."

'Well, thanks for the information, Vincent…but I'm afraid once this ship docks, I won't be leaving it. I'll wait for it to leave again."

"Are you running from her? You still haven't told me why you left."

'That wasn't—

"It was. I asked for these past months, not these past days. You haven't told me why you left, why she left. Tell me, why did you two separate?"

"It's none of your concern—

"She's the reason why you aren't getting off in Wutai."

"_You're_ the reason why I'm not getting off in Wutai. You're driving me as crazy as this Geostigma."

Vincent smirked, "I highly doubt it…to both accounts. You can't keep running from your past, Cloud. It's a part of you…and neither can she. Especially because of the Geostigma. It's your past, in a way, and it is you."

"Is that it?"

"There's a healing clinic in Wutai that's researching Geostigma specifically."

"Vince—

But Cloud choked off, groaning, gasping for breath suddenly as his stomach lurched. Vincent reacted instinctively; reaching for the trash can in the corner. He reached Cloud just in time as he turned to heave into the trash. Cloud hurled three times, and dry heaved. After he finished, he leaned back against the pillows breathless, his head pounding and his arm burning.

Vincent reached out his hand, "Let me see your arm."

Cloud didn't protest, or was too weak to as Vincent rolled up his sleeve. The bruises had spread and began to bleed, black blood staining Cloud's clothes and the sheets. Vincent moved quickly to gather bandages and deftly wrapped Cloud's arm.

Cloud groaned again as Vincent finished, sitting up slowly.

"You need to get off in Wutai, Cloud."

"This doesn't change anything, Vincent, nor does that clinic," Cloud croaked.

"I'm not talking about you, Cloud."

Cloud looked up, his brow furrowed in confusion, "What…I'm not—

"She had an attack again, and isn't too well off," Vincent said, speaking more to himself than Cloud.

"What are you talking a—

"You two are connected somehow—

"What are you talking about Vincent?" Cloud asked again, more forcefully.

"Yesterday, when you passed out, I received a call from Cid. He's in Wutai."

Cloud felt a chill go up his spine.

"Around the same time you passed out, she went into shock. I don't figure it for a coincidence. She's been in a coma ever since," Vincent stated, moving towards the door.

"Who are you talking about, Vincent," his voice was dark.

'There's little time left. You need to see her, and speak with her before it's too late. It might be too late—

"_Who_ Vincent?!"

"Tifa, Cloud," he said, his voice hard and blunt.

Cloud felt his breath catch as he stared in disbelief, "What?" did he even say that, or was it just in his mind?

"I was serious when I said you weren't the only one with Geostigma," the door slammed behind Vincent, his cold words still lingering within the confining walls of the room.

Cloud sat, frozen in disbelief, staring at his hands.

"What?"

_

* * *

_

Tifa woke to a small beeping sound emitting near the left of her head. She inhaled deeply; waking from her sleep and cracking her eyes open slowly. She recognized the feel of starched sheets on her body, and the rubber tube hanging around her face. She lifted her arm slowly, marveling at the IV placed in her wrist. She swallowed, staring at it faintly.

"Thank God," a rough voice sounded from the corner.

Tifa glanced up, catching sight of a ragged man, stubble decorating his chin, and bags beneath his eyes. His forehead was lined with worry, and he seemed like a coarse, older man.

Tifa blinked.

"Had us worried, squirt. Thought you were a goner…" he ran a calloused hand across his tired eyes, breathing deeply, "I just got the brat to leave you," he smirked with yellow teeth, "The others are on the way…listen, I know you didn't want me to call them, but I had to. I couldn't just leave them hanging about your condition…it's…pretty bad girl."

Tifa blinked again, "Excuse me…? Do you have the wrong room?"

The man stared at her, "W-what?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a clue how I got here…what was your name again?"

_

* * *

_

Yuffie had been heading back to Tifa's room when she heard the scuffle. She panicked, dropping the two Styrofoam cups of coffee she had gotten for herself and Cid. She raced forward, ignoring the indignant cries of surrounding nurses before arriving outside of Tifa's room. She grasped on to the large male nurses' arm.

"What's going on?" she asked, pulling on his elbow.

"A disturbance."

"In this room?" she gestured to Tifa's door.

"Yeah, some old man in this woman's room…she's freaking out; hit the call button and the man won't leave. Now there are a couple doctors in there saying yes to him, and the others saying no."

"_What_?!" she screeched, "Get out of the way!"

Yuffie shoved past the large man, and swung open the hospital room's door. Tifa was in the bed, her eyes wide as she watched four doctors yell at each other. Two of them were holding Cid by the arms, while the other two were standing in between them and the door.

"Obviously the patient doesn't want him in here—

"And I'm telling you he's an old friend. They were talking –

"Well she wants him out, now"

"Quiet!" Yuffie yelled, the four men abruptly shutting their mouths.

"Yuffie?" Tifa asked, but Yuffie ignored her.

"What is going on here?" Yuffie barely restrained her voice, "I leave for five minutes and you forcibly try to remove my friend here?"

"He's your friend, Yuffie?"

"Of course!" she snapped to Tifa, "Now listen, I don't understand how…" Yuffie's voice trailed off, glancing towards Tifa, "Tifa…"

"Yuffie, who is this guy?"

Yuffie's eyes went wide, and she glanced towards Cid, a rare hurt crossing his features.

She moved slowly towards Tifa's hospital bed, "Tifa…don't…don't you know Cid?"

"Is that the man's name?"

Yuffie could feel her heart in her throat, and she swallowed, turning to the doctors, "Could…uh…we all step outside for a minute, please," she met Cid's eyes, a solid understanding forming there.

"Of course, Lady Kisaragi," the men replied, moving out the door.

Yuffie was the last one out, giving Tifa a reassuring nod, before moving out the door and closing it softly. She turned slowly to face the men, and leaned back against the door.

"Why…doesn't…she remember Cid?" Yuffie asked her voice small.

"Please, I don't quite understand—

"That's what I tried to tell you fuckers! I'm Tifa's old friend, just like Yuffie here! She _knew_ me three days ago before she went into that coma! Now she doesn't know me at all!" Cid fumed.

One of the doctors pressed his fingers to his temple, "It must be an affect of the Geostigma. Your friend needs to be moved to the special clinic for Geostigma farther inland. We don't know how to treat her symptoms as well or affectively or how long this specific symptom may last."

"Alright," Yuffie's voice trembled.

"We'll send for an ambulance you can transport your friend in—

"No," Cid spat harshly, "We can take her in my airship."

The doctor sighed, "With all due respect sir, your airship may not have the equipment or staff that could handle an attack she may have."

Cid narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms, and planting his feet in defiance.

"Cid," Yuffie said softly, "It's for Tifa…these men are probably right—

"Fine," he said in a curt voice, "It's not like she even fucking remembers me," he turned quickly, walking away.

"Wait, Cid!" Yuffie reached out, grasping his forearm.

He shook her off violently, "I'm going back home," his voice was soft, too soft for Cid, "Call me when…" he shook his head, before swiftly walking down the hallway.

Yuffie watched, helplessly as Cid retreated, before turning back to the doctors.

_First things first, _"How quick can you get an ambulance?"

_

* * *

_

Cloud squinted against the bright sunlight, stepping onto the docks of Wutai, Vincent a step behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at Vincent; he could probably make a run for it, and maybe could get away, even in his condition.

But…

"Move."

Cloud shook his head, waking up and moving out of Vincent's way. He had lost his opportunity because he hesitated. Why had he hesitated?

"So…where to?" Cloud asked, Vincent moving to stand beside of him.

Vincent stared at him, "There's a hospital within walking distance. As far as I understand, that is where they are."

"Oh great."

Cloud winced as Vincent's hand clamped down on his left arm, his fingers digging into the sores that had bloomed up from the Geostigma.

"Do you not understand the gravity of this situation? Do you really not comprehend that your friend is laying a hospital bed at this moment _dying_ and yet you still do not have a grip on reality? I understand you are sick Cloud, but so is she."

Vincent's eyes remained on Cloud a moment more before he finally released Cloud's arm, moving forward without a word to Cloud. Cloud hesitated again, before finally falling behind Vincent, who didn't even glance to see if Cloud was following him.

Cloud kept his head down as they moved through the Oceanside town, feeling everything weigh down on his shoulders; wanting to get to the hospital, and never wanting to arrive at the same time. He felt it pull at his arm slightly, almost as if it was dragging him inland. He swallowed, gripping his arm tightly with his hand, raising his head, sweat forming on his brow.

Vincent moved unperturbed ahead of him, but Cloud struggled behind him. If there was one thing Cloud had come to appreciate about small towns like Icicle Village was the lack of people. He didn't know if it was the mako or the Geostigma that made him the way he was now. He hated crowds, things as simple as walking down the street were made into a challenge for him. It wasn't just the claustrophobia, it was the people and the paranoia that he lived in, his own bubble broken by the mass chaos that was people. He could smell things stronger, see things more vibrantly, and every little detail ate at his brain till it drove him insane.

He twitched, caught off guard as a woman rushed past him, brushing his arm only just. He began to glance over his shoulder, trying to take in everything he possibly could in one instant.

And in this one instance, he glanced up; catching a glance of the looming building ahead, and the realization dawned on him again of where he was going and what he was about to witness.

"…oud…Cloud.

Cloud jerked his head back down, meeting Vincent's eyes.

Vincent studied him for a moment, "So…you finally understand the repercussions?"

Cloud blinked, shaking his head again and moved forward, passing Vincent. Vincent watched him pass, turning to follow Cloud, and moving past him again when Cloud hesitated at the door.

Vincent leaned past him, pushing the door open, "After you."

Cloud glanced at him before stepping inside the hospital. His eyes roamed around the room, moving towards the center of it where there was a woman sitting behind a circular desk.

He moved towards it, Vincent beside of him, but stopped short, glancing down a hallway, catching sight of a familiar figure.

Vincent moved on to the desk, "I need the room number for—

Cloud blocked it out, moving down the hallway as Nanaki caught sight of him.

Nanaki nodded his head, "Cloud."

"Nanaki…been a while…"

"It has," he said, turning his head to look back.

Vincent stepped beside of Cloud, and Cloud met his eyes.

"Looks like we just missed them. They left for the Geostigma Clinic farther inland. Nanaki, good to see you."

"And you Vincent. We just received the same news…I'm waiting on—

"You stupid little punkass bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

"—Barret…oh look, here he comes now."

"Cloud, you may want to step back," Vincent said as an angry Barret bore down on them.

"No shit," but Cloud stepped forward, facing Barret.

"What have you done?" Barret hissed, "I _knew_ you was trouble the moment…the absolute moment I laid eyes on you! You should've kept your damn ass away from her if you knew what was good for you and her! You would've just left her alone!"

"Barret—

"As my recollection serves, she brought me there—

"Then you should've left you stupid asshole!"

Cloud stepped forward, fury lacing through his veins, "I don't remember you telling me to leave when you were recruiting me for you bombings!"

"You _bastard_!"

Vincent caught Cloud's arm before he had the chance to swing it, Nanaki forcing the bulk of his body between the two men.

"Calm down, both of you," Vincent said, stepping in beside of Nanaki, "This isn't the time or the place for you two to fight, and if you're so concerned with her wellbeing, we need to leave and catch up with them. Do you understand?"

Cloud pushed away from the group, "Fine. I'll wait outside."

The three watched him go, and Barret shook his head slowly.

"Vincent, if you stop me next time I'll tear through you to get to him, y' hear?"

"Barret this is no way to act—

"He's sick, Barret," Vincent stated calmly.

"Well, I fuckin knew that."

"No, he's sick…like Tifa."

Vincent studied Barret as he stared at him in shock, "What?"

"He's sick Barret…that doesn't make him right…but," Nanaki said, "But…he has it rough."

"As much as he won't admit it, he's worried. You'll have to learn how to deal with him again, Barret…at least until we reach Tifa."

Barret swallowed, nodding his head slowly, "Then let's go. I gotta see my girl."

"Right."

_

* * *

_

"Dammit, why couldn't we just get a car or somethin? This is stupid," Barret was fuming again.

Nanaki glanced back, locking eyes with Vincent farther down the path.

"I really did not think it was a good idea to put you and Cloud in confining quarters for a number of any time. At least here in the open you two can have as much distance as you require."

"Shit," Barret said, "There wouldn't be enough distance between me and him if he was at the bottom of the ocean."

"You hate him now?"

Barret shrugged, "Don't like him, that's for sure."

"But what of our travels? Did you like him then?"

"Is this some type of quiz?"

"Just answer the question, Barret."

Barret sighed, "I don't know! I didn't not like him, but I didn't like him."

"So you were tolerable to him?"

"Sure, what the hell ever," Barret grumbled, glancing over his shoulder to watch Cloud and Vincent follow them.

"So why do you dislike him now? Is it because of Tifa?"

"He left us all, dammit…not a single word…broke poor Tifa's heart, too. I know it, dammit."

"Even though she left as well?"

"She's sick, Red…she's sick and she needs help. She did the wrong thing, yes, but she's sick," Barret said with a strong conviction.

"Cloud's sick too…do you pursue Tifa with the same hate—

"Stop trying to twist my words!"

"Barret…you need to calm down. The fact of the matter is if you're going to place guilt on Cloud, then you must place guilt on Tifa. It is what is equal and fair."

Barret mumbled something under his breath, "Alright…fine! He ain't guilty…but that don't mean I have to like him."

Nanaki chuckled, "Alright. That'd be too much to ask."

"What'd you say?!"

Cloud jerked his head up, watching as Barret yelled at Nanaki.

"Bastard," he mumbled beneath his breath.

"Are you calling Barret that, or referring to when he called you that? Sore subject?"

Cloud glared at Vincent.

"Both it is then? You can hear them, can't you?"

Cloud shrugged, plowing on. Vincent said nothing else, seeing that Cloud was in no mood to speak. Still, he watched him from the corner of his eye. Cloud was obviously still distressed, the Geostigma or the news of Tifa obviously affecting him constantly. He was nervous, twitching every now and then, and his eyes roamed over his surroundings.

"How long?" he asked grimly.

"What?" Vincent asked, caught off guard.

"How long till we get to that clinic," Cloud was more agitated, walking with his head turned behind them.

"It'll be at least another day."

"Any towns—will we pass any towns, Vincent?" Cloud snapped.

"No…what's the matter?"

"Something's coming. We need to move."

"What are you talking about, Cloud?"

"Dammit Vincent, we need to move!"

Vincent narrowed his eyes, a wild craze entering Cloud's eyes. Barret and Nanaki paused up ahead, turning to see what was causing the commotion.

"What's wrong, fool?" Barret shouted.

"Damn," Cloud hissed, before sprinting ahead.

"Cloud—

Vincent cut off though, a soft, low rumbling reaching his ears. Vincent glanced over his shoulder, Barret still yelling at the approaching Cloud.

"Move, Barret! Run!"

It took about three seconds for it all to click in Vincent's mind; the sound, Cloud's tension, and his want of being away.

He turned swiftly, running for the three ahead, "Run!"

Nanaki's ears flattened on his head, realizing the urgency of the situation, "Run, Barret!"

He turned himself, moving to sprint ahead, Barret cursing several times before finally beginning to run after Nanaki. Barret glanced over his shoulder once, finally catching sight of what was causing the panic. On the horizon, rising above the surrounding hills were two, black helicopters.

There was a jolt of adrenalin that ran through each of them as the helicopters advanced on them.

"Who're they?!" Barret shouted at Nanaki.

Vincent glanced over his shoulder grimly, "They'll catch us."

"No...no!" Cloud shouted, pressing past his limit, feeling pain throbbing more in his arm than his lungs and legs.

"Cloud! We can't outrun them!" Nanaki shouted at him, the helicopters already close to them.

"No…" he growled, running faster somehow, "…close…too close…I can feel—

He cut off, his head jerking up as one of the helicopters roared overhead, speeding in front of them and cutting off their escape.

"Shit!" Barret shouted, the group skidding to a halt.

He turned, prepared to run the other way, but caught sight of the helicopter landing behind them. There were guns on the helicopter, and he wondered why they hadn't used them.

He raised his gunarm, Vincent raising his own gun as Cloud unsheathed his sword. Barret cursed again when he realized who it was.

A man stepped from the helicopter, blonde hair blowing in the wind, wearing a crisp, white suit. Two other men in blue stepped out beside of him; one dressed rather poorly, his red hair a stark contrast to his suit. He smirked, his partner unreadable behind his sunglasses.

"_Turks_," Barret hissed, not relenting his aim.

"Lower your weapon, Wallace…I have no quarrel with you," Rufus Shinra said calmly.

"I don't give a damn, Shinra scum. What's going on?"

"I'm only here for Strife. The rest of you are free to go."

Barret glanced over his shoulder at Cloud, noticing that Elena and Tseng had emerged from the helicopter behind them. Cloud had his sword raised; obviously not ready to back down.

"He doesn't want to go," Barret replied for Cloud, turning back to Rufus.

"That really doesn't matter to me. I'm sure all the men he killed didn't want to die, either. But, a criminal must pay for his crimes, so let him through."

"Not yet," he almost whispered it, and everyone's heads rose at Cloud's soft voice.

"What was that, Strife?"

"Not _yet_," he growled, "I'm not ready. Give me a couple days…that's all I need. I'll come willing after that."

Rufus smirked, "I highly doubt that…and I really do not feel like giving you the chance to make your peace. You're coming with us today, Cloud…dead or alive, I really care not."

Cloud ground his teeth together, his hands tightening on the hilt of his sword, "You don't understand."

"And don't waste your time trying to make me understand. You're a murderer, and you need to be punished. You will come with us," Rufus said, a hint of annoyance to his voice.

"Over my dead body," Barret hissed.

"It can be arranged."

Barret smirked in response, "Yeah, right."

Nanaki watched this all, connecting with Vincent's eyes once, before uttering a single word.

"Go."

And it set the four men off, each running in different directions, bullets flying through the air. Rude was in front of Rufus before the first shot was fired, his own gun drawn. Barret roared, and Vincent moved swift, Cloud not far behind him.

But then it all stopped as a cry of pain went out. Vincent turned slightly, watching grimly as Cloud's sword fell from his hands, and he collapsed on the ground. The shots ceased, everyone pausing from the quick battle.

He hadn't been shot, but it seemed that Geostigma let its presence be known at the worst times.

"Cloud!"

Cloud pressed his forehead to the ground, gripping his arm.

"Go," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Barret began to push his way towards Cloud, despite Nanaki's protests.

"Cloud—

Cloud raised his voice; "Go!" he shouted through the pain.

Vincent met his eyes, "Cloud…"

"You have nothing here…leave me…if you don't go…then she won't know—

Rude's hands clamped down on his arms in a vice like grip, cutting him off, Tseng hauling him up as well. Cloud let out a roar of pain, his throat tearing as he screamed.

Barret turned his eyes towards Vincent in disbelief, "Vincent! We aren't just going to sit here while they take him away—

"We are…we have no choice. Cloud is relenting," Vincent replied coldly.

Somehow they hauled Cloud to his feet, dragging him across the path towards the helicopter. Reno moved over, picking up the large sword with some difficulty, Barret sending him a menacing glare.

Cloud glanced over his shoulder, weakened from the attack, meeting with Vincent's eyes for a final time.

Vincent lowered his head, "I understand."

**A/N: **Cloud?! What the bloody hell is wrong with choo?! Ahem, anyways. I like it when Barret bitches at Cloud...feels like the good ol' days. Rufus is such a prick...I hate him. **UP** overstuffed duck XD never heard that one before. I decided AC needed a make over...really, the only thing that's in here from AC is Geostigma. Heh ,thanks for reviews! I really apprciate them!


	4. Deliverance IV

**IV.**

There was something almost cruel when it came to waking up for Cloud. It seemed that every time he woke up, his life had almost gone that further downhill than it had when he had fallen asleep. He winced as his eyes open, his limbs stiff and sore. He couldn't remember what had happened, and he didn't have a clue where he was. He stared up at a blank ceiling, trying to piece his memory back together. Vincent had been there…what else was it? A hospital…Barret…Red…and then the helicopters, and the Turks.

Oh God, that was right; Tifa and her Geostigma.

What a bitter thing to wake up to, when he had been so close, too.

"…I'm fucking telling you, that's how it goes. I'm serious, it's possible."

Cloud slowly sat up at the voice, taking in his surroundings. There was the flat, hard bed he was lying on in one corner; a sink and a toilet in the other. Other than that, there was nothing but the thick, black bars and solid walls that separated him from the room and its occupants before him.

Turks.

He winced as his arm flared once, but remained still as he stared through the bars, feeling like a caged animal. He almost smirked, but tried to pick up on what it was exactly Reno was trying to convince Rude.

He was drunk, that was for sure; beer bottles littered the table and the surrounding ground, and his words were more garbled and ridiculous than usual.

Rude grunted.

"Seriously dude…Sephiroth was smart enough to destroy the world without Jenova's freakin head. I'm serious…think about it…the dude's a genius, right? Of course he's already high and mighty pompous ass before he even 'thinks' he's fuckin Cetra. He's already better than us! Youngest General in who knows how long…can't be beaten, he knows that…but he's smart, see? Smart. S-m-a-r-t smart, not just your regular smart."

"And people wonder why I don't talk…your way with words is…indescribable," Rude replied, taking a sip of beer.

Cloud narrowed his eyes; it was a strange topic for them to be having.

"But I'm serious! Think about it, the man's smart, like I said earlier, and he's so fucking smart, and so fucking strong, he knows he can't be beaten…but!"

"But?"

"But! What's always in a smart General's plans? Back up plans, that's what. So, when they troop off to Nibelheim…Strife, and Fair, and him…well, he finds the journal or whatever the hell it was, right? So think about it, Sephiroth was so smart, he could've handled the discovery. He wouldn't have freaked out like they say he did…he would've used it to his _advantage_."

"Oh?"

"Oh is damn right. So, he's like, I can blame this on why I attacked Hicksville and got the fuck outta here. I can use this crazy alien bitch's powers, too, to destroy this whole forsaken planet, pick up some hot chick and go populate some other planet with the strictly elite. _That's _why he killed that girl…jealous…she denied him."

"You came up with this all by yourself?"

"Dude, I'm a genius on conspiracy theories…no one will listen to me."

"Wonder why," Rude muttered.

"Know what? I bet that's why Lockhart hated him, too…he probably groped her or something when he was in Hicksville."

"What about Kisaragi?"

Reno snorted, "He denied _her_. I mean…she was jealous, and wanted to kick his ass for it. Anyways…so like, he gets his back up plan, and if by some miniscule chance he gets stopped, and put to trial or some bullshit like that, he can claim temporary insanity. Get sent to a mental hospital instead of a prison or _worse_, executed, and then come back ten years later when he's fixed whatever stopped him the first time and boom!" Reno threw up his hands, "We have a winner. Sephiroth didn't need no pansy alien to win his battles. He _used _it, and damn well, too. He totally used it to his advantage—

"Except he got killed."

"Well, there is that…" Reno shrugged, taking a sip of his beer, "but every plan has it flaws."

"Here's another flaw for you to consider."

Reno narrowed his eyes, "You're determined to disprove this."

"If the fact of the matter is that Sephiroth was using Jenova instead of the other way around for some greater plan—

"Uh huh."

"Well, how did a rookie ShinRa _foot_ soldier like Strife stab him? Instead of the well trained First Class Solider Fair who was thought to be near his equal. You did read the report on this, didn't you?"

Reno paused, tipping his head slightly, "Okay, I'll give you that…dude, don't you remember? I was the one that stole the file from Tseng's office. Anyways, back to topic, let's say he got distracted."

"By what exactly? He's in a fuckin mako reactor in quote 'Hicksville' with a first class soldier embedded in a wall, and an alien that he's supposedly the byproduct of in a glass tube…what exactly distracted him?"

Reno shrugged, "Didn't _you_ read the report? A certain young, busty brunette was in the reactor too at some point and time…I'd pin it up to that."

"Pure speculation. She wasn't even there when they found them."

"Dude," Reno pointed at Rude, "any male and some females, can be distracted by Lockhart a mile away, and you of all are most susceptible to this little fact."

Rude's jaw tightened, but both of the Turks' heads snapped up when Cloud growled at the brazen comment.

Reno looked shocked at first, before giving a low chuckle, "Well, well, well…look who finally woke up."

Rude grunted in response, back in character as the silent Turk. Reno stood, swaggering slightly, before slowly sauntering towards Cloud's cell.

"Did you take offence to that comment?"

Cloud didn't reply, just stared back at Reno through the bars, judging whether or not he could strangle the Turk through them if he got close enough.

Reno grinned, taking a long drink from his beer before speaking again, "Ya know, I bet you're a little disturbed at finding yourself here in this cell. Boss is _still_ trying to figure out if he wants to go ahead and kill you for all the trouble you caused, or just watch you rot and die from that little bout of Geostigma you've got there. Listen, me and my pal over there are facing a little dilemma. Is Jenova as much as a bitch as she's made out to be?"

Cloud took a step closer towards the bars, menacing even then, especially without uttering a word.

But Reno still pushed him on.

He laughed, "You know, I can't actually believe you were going to try and convince the boss to let you go! You sounded so _pathetic _Strife, really…what happened to you?"

Rude stood slowly, sensing impending doom for his smaller companion.

"I mean, think about it…since we're on the topic of conspiracy theories, Strife here was probably just trying to buy a little extra time to perfect his scheme to murder the president. _That's_ why he was so desperate."

"Reno, as much as Strife probably wouldn't hesitate to kill Shinra in the right opportunity, I doubt he had planned to kill him…yet."

Reno laughed, "Yet…"

He almost seemed convinced with this, content to walk away, but a thought suddenly struck him as he turned away from the cell. He grinned manically, only visible to his less than uncomfortable partner, before smoothly pivoting on his foot and walking closer to Cloud's cell.

Rude took a quick step forward, but hesitated.

"Or was it something else," Reno asked, a small smirk on his lips, "What was it that you said to our dear old friend Turk Vampire?"

Cloud glared at him through the bars, his hands tightening into fists.

"Oh _that's _right… 'If you don't go, then she won't know…'" Reno tilted his head, "Won't know what? Or better yet, who won't know what?"

Cloud remained silent and motionless as Reno stepped up close to the bars, inches away.

"Are you regretting something, Strife?" he said softly, taunting the man, "Did you never get a piece of Lockhart—

Reno's voice cut off in a strange, gargling sound as Cloud's hands shot out quicker than lightening to wrap around his throat. Reno dropped his beer, the empty bottling clattering to the ground. Rude moved quickly towards the bars as Cloud slammed Reno's head up against them, the noise echoing hollowly through the still room. The only noise for a moment was Cloud's heavy breath, but a thought struck him. Rude froze as Cloud's grip loosened, and Reno laughed, surprisingly sober in a sudden way.

He laughed right through the split lip and bloody mouth with clear, abstemious words, "That's right, Strife…calm down. No one's coming for you, face the fact. I wonder if you're old friends have even made it to a town. You won't even fucking get the chance to ever _see_ her again if you kill me here. You'll never have the chance, and it won't just be you paying the price for it. So go ahead, kill me. Break my scrawny little neck and love every second of it because you're going to rue the day you fucked me up, Strife."

The tension was palpable, hanging thick in the air like a suffocating blanket. It seemed ages before Cloud's fingers slowly retracted from Reno's neck, and slipped back through the bars.

Reno smirked again, flipping his collar out, "That's what I thought."

Cloud jerked at the bars again, and Reno flinched back.

_

* * *

_

Yuffie sighed, prepping herself before walking into Tifa's room. The clinic was different from a hospital, designed to make the patient feel more at home, rather than in a medical institution. Tifa's bed was lined with soft sheets, and a warm, red blanket. She had plaid, flannel pajamas, and carpeted floors, plush curtains and even an armoire. Yuffie swallowed as she pushed open the heavy door, Tifa's head immediately turning towards it.

She smiled, "Hey, Yuffs."

"Hey Tifa. How're you feeling this morning?" Yuffie shut the door behind her softly.

Tifa shrugged, "Pretty good."

Yuffie grinned, heading for the cushioned rocking chair beside of Tifa's bed. She sat down, pulling out her cell phone and laying it on the nightstand.

Tifa hesitated a moment, pulling at her sheets, "Have…have you gotten a hold of Cid yet?"

A pang hit Yuffie's heart and she bit her lip, shaking her head no.

Tifa sighed sadly, "I feel so bad…I…I don't even remember not remembering him."

"Well, personally I'm just glad you remembered him in the first place, and it didn't get any worse," Yuffie said, plucking out a cherry sucker.

"Still…who's to say next time?"

Yuffie almost dropped her sucker, "There won't _be_ a next time. You're good now, in the best hands you could possibly be in this situation. The doctors here aren't complete idiots, so you'll be back to your old self in no time!" she forced a big grin.

Tifa followed suit, forcing her own smile, "Yeah…"

Yuffie swallowed, "Listen, why don't you get some rest. I'm going to head outside…I get better service out there, and I can find out where Vincent and the others are, okay?"

"Okay…"

Yuffie smiled, standing, "Sorry for the short visit…I just…wanted to check up on you."

Tifa smiled, watching Yuffie turn, "Yuffie…" she stopped, "Thanks…for everything. I know…sometimes, I don't act like it, but I do appreciate everything."

Yuffie turned her head, smiling a real smile for once, "Hey, what are sisters for?"

Yuffie shut the door behind her, Tifa's lingering smile finally fading after a few seconds. She could feel it pulling at her mind, blocking out all other sounds like a rushing river. The doctors had said everyone's experience with Geostigma is different…almost personalized to an individual's mind and body. Tifa's personal hell seemed to be summoned by her past, and her sleep; her dreams were warped into what the Geostigma wanted her to see, or so it was the belief of her doctors.

She closed her eyes, her thoughts roaming, almost like a web, leading to another thought, and another, spreading through the expanse of her mind. Her lips tightened; Geostigma, something about this wasn't going to end right, and she'd felt that for a long time.

_"Where are you today?"_ It was still weird for her to hear her voice in her head, seeking him out across lands and oceans.

So much like a ripple was her consciousness as it spread out from her room in Wutai, washing over mountains and rivers. It was a shorter journey than it normally was; he was closer than he has been in a very, very long time.

He twitched in his sleep as she found him, a blip on a map, a rock in her lake of ripples. He stirred, but he didn't wake; if he were to wake, then the connection would be broken. It had been about three months ago that she discovered this connection, not to long after she contracted Geostigma.

_"I am…I really don't know," _his voice retained the usual confusion, laced with a bit of apprehension, and the tiniest particles of fear.

_"What's wrong?"_

Likewise, he could here the concern in her voice, the tension and worry. He had never wondered truly why he could sometimes hear Tifa in his dreams. He had always pinned it up with hearing Vincent's voice, and Aeris' voice, fake; and it was always so far apart that it made him doubt it even more.

But now he could feel the connection stronger than ever, and it was because he knew now why he could hear her.

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

It smacked her in the gut, but didn't wake her from her slumber. She fought with her words, trying to find a viable excuse, but couldn't. She really hadn't wanted him to know, because the only thing that connected them now was Geostigma…and to admit that this was the cause of their telekinetic abilities would be admitting to the fact that he too was sick.

_"I think…I didn't want to believe it."_

_"Believe what?" _

She gave a small smile through her sleep; it was so easy for her to picture him. Even in his mind he speaks in curt sentences, straight to the point.

_"That I was sick…that…that you were sick…"_

_"That we were sick…" _he hesitated, weighing his next words, _"Where have you been? Every time I tried to find you, I couldn't."_

She could feel the pain in his voice; heard him as if he were sitting right beside of her.

_"Something happened to me…I forgot things for a while."_

_"Isn't that what you wanted?"_

There was a bitter edge to his voice, and it stung her how he annunciated each word with such a precise decision.

_"No, Cloud—_

He shivered in his sleep when she said his name.

_"—I thought that was what __**you**__ wanted."_

_"No!" _And he flinched in his sleep again, because there was no receiver, and she had not heard his last cry.

"Don't wake her up! She's sleeping!"

"You probably just woke her yourself, gurl."

"I just left her Barret, she needs her rest…she's _sick_."

"Why the hell do you think I'm here?"

Tifa cracked her eyes slowly, spotting a crew she hadn't seen together in a very long time.

"Barret?" her voice cracked slightly, regret of waking so soon still lingering there.

Barret, Vincent, Nanaki, and Yuffie's heads shot up, shocked at first, but then smiling. Barret's grin was the biggest, eyes crinkled up slightly on the corners.

He moved to the bed, taking Tifa into his arms. She sighed contently, wrapping her arms around the large man's bulk, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey girl…how ya feelin?"

She smiled against his shoulder, "Alright. Been better, but, like Yuffie said earlier, I'm in the most capable hands that I can be."

Barret leaned back, "_Now_ you are, since we're here."

"Yeah," she breathed, smiling, tears prickling at the corner of her eye, "Uh, how is Marlene?"

"Woo, girl, you've got to see her. She's full of energy, barely lets me rest at all," he gave his hearty laugh.

Tifa grinned back, "I can't wait to see her."

Barret gripped her hand tightly, "Me too, hon…me too."

"Barret…" Vincent's cool voice cut off the reunion.

He halfway turned, "What?"

Vincent met his gaze evenly, "If you…could please…"

Tifa watched with curiosity as Barret almost began to protest, but clamped down his mouth. He swallowed, patting Tifa's hand before moving to stand near the door.

"We'll be back in a bit, Tifa," Nanaki said, Yuffie and Barret following him out the door.

Tifa watched as Vincent checked the door, making sure it was closed, before moving to stand beside of her bed. She narrowed her eyes, feeling his apprehension.

"What's wrong, Vincent?" she asked, staring up at him.

"Things…have happened, Tifa."

"I know, I've heard," she said, guarding her voice.

"Not everything, I'm afraid."

_"Where are you today?"_

_"I am…I really don't know."_

"Where's Cloud—

"Tifa…how far are you?" Vincent asked bluntly.

She blinked, taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"How long? I know you do not speak the truth to Yuffie…I can feel it in the air. How long?"

Tifa swallowed, "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tifa," Vincent said softly, "Let me see the inside of your arm…"

She shook her head slowly, "N-no—

"So I was correct in my assumptions."

"I'm not using that as a gauge for when I'm going to die!"

"But it is, Tifa…you know that, more than any of us."

Tifa shook her head quickly, her breath heavy as she pressed her palms to her eyes, a soft sob escaping her lips.

"Tifa…" Vincent said gently, "I need to know how long you have…I need to know the extent, and I need you to stay calm. If you don't stay calm, there's a chance you'll have an attack—

"I know that," she snapped, then said more delicately, "I'm sorry…I am calm."

Vincent said nothing as they waited for a minute. Tifa sighed, and finally held out her arm towards Vincent. Vincent reached up and slowly rolled the sleeve of her shirt all the way past her elbows. Tifa didn't watch as Vincent's expression turned grim, his brow lined with worry.

"How long has it been this way?"

Tifa shrugged, refusing to look at her arm.

"How much more, Tifa? How far does it go?"

She swallowed, still looking away, and slowly pulled her hand away from Vincent. Vincent watched curious as she unbuttoned her shirt, opening it so that he could see.

His eyes grew wide slightly, for only a second, but it was enough to realize the brutal truth.

What had started as thin, delicate black lines running on the inside of her wrists and elbows where her veins were had turned into something much more sinister. The black lines of Geostigma traced up her arms and to her shoulders, and through the opening of her shirt, Vincent could see the black lines crawling up her stomach, and ribs, the thin claws stretching for the left side of her chest, but not yet quite reaching. Tifa shifted uncomfortable at Vincent's scrutiny, and tucked her hair behind her ears. For the first time Vincent noticed the thread-thin black lines that could barely be seen on her temples.

"How…did you keep…Yuffie…?" It was hard for him to even form a sentence.

Tifa inhaled sharply, beginning to button her top back up, "It wasn't this bad before…before the attack in the Wutai hospital on the coast…they were small and easy to hide…just on my wrists and elbows. I told the doctors not to tell Yuffie…I didn't want her to worry…"

"Tifa—

"No, Vincent…you were right," she smirked bitterly, "It is a death gauge. I've been getting worse every day, I can feel it…because everyday these lines crawl closer to my heart," she choked off, putting her face in her hands.

Vincent ran his hand through his hair quickly, regaining his composure, though his stance still retained his agitation.

"I have to tell you something," he said quietly.

"What?" she asked, still hiding her face.

"He's close," the words were too fast for Vincent, "He's close, but I think you already know that."

Tifa slowly looked up from her hand, still not meeting Vincent's eyes, "Yes," she whispered hoarsely.

"He's close, and he wants you to know something. He tried to come for you, he did…but…"

"But…"

"Rufus has him…"

Tifa gasped, "What?"

"Rufus took him I believe for the murders he has committed."

"No," Tifa shook her head, finally meeting his eyes, "That isn't possible! He's…he's close—

"You probably have a better idea at where he is than I. I've retained the suspicion that you two have a connection."

Tifa didn't reply, just shook her head, "He's close…he's close, and I can't…"

Vincent watched the stress form on Tifa's face, and he turned, "I'm sorry to have had to deliver this news to you. You need rest, Tifa."

Tifa shook her head, "No, rest won't help…nothing will."

Vincent opened the door, "No, Tifa…you need _rest_. I'll tell the others not to disturb you," and he shut the door behind him.

Vincent paused outside the door, contemplating his thoughts and if he had done the right thing. He released the doorknob, quickly stepping away from Tifa's room and continuing down the hallway. Up ahead at the lobby, Vincent could see Yuffie and the others waiting for him. Yuffie glanced up, catching his eye as he neared them. Barret walked over towards Yuffie, waiting for the news.

Yuffie wrung her hands nervously as Vincent stopped before them, "Well…how'd she take it?"

"What'd you tell her, Vincent?" Barret asked darkly.

Vincent addressed Yuffie, "She's taking it as well as anyone can in her position," he turned towards Barret, "I told her Cloud was in the hands of Rufus and his Turks."

"Why?" Barret growled through clenched teeth.

Vincent tilted his head slightly, "Because, she needed to know," he said evenly.

"No she didn't…she would've been better off not knowing. You know how much this is going to upset her?"

Yuffie sighed, "I'll go check on her—

"No," Vincent stated, not taking his eyes off of Barret, "She needs her rest, and wants to be left alone for a bit."

Yuffie brow furrowed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Speaking of Cloud," Nanaki said, "What are we going to do? Are we going to let them keep him?"

"What can we do," Barret growled, Tifa forgotten for the moment, "Cloud got himself into that mess."

Nanaki continued, unperturbed, "We could always call Reeve and see if he has the power to locate where they're holding Cloud."

"That's a good idea," Yuffie said.

"He killed people! Do you people not understand that he murdered these people in cold blood?!" Barret shouted, cutting the discussion off.

Yuffie flinched.

"Barret, he hasn't been in his right mind for some time. He told me that ShinRa mocked him when he went for information on Geostigma," Vincent stated.

Barret shook his head, crossing his arms.

Yuffie swallowed, "Barret," she said softly, "I know you like to blame Cloud for everything…it's easy, and usually it's pretty spot on…but…he needs our help, and despite how much of an idiot he is, he's our friend."

"He _left _her…he left her when he had to of known what it'd do to her," Barret forced out.

"You can't blame Cloud for Tifa's sickness, Barret!" Yuffie said, exasperated.

"Actually," Vincent stated, "He can…on some level…"

Yuffie's jaw dropped, disbelief written throughout Nanaki and Barret as well.

"That isn't true, Vincent—

"It is. However, it is also true that he has no intention of making Tifa or anyone else sick, nor can he prevent it. He does not even realize he is unwillingly the cause of Geostigma."

"What?" Yuffie whispered, "Is this some type of sick joke, Vincent?"

"No," Vincent stated calmly, "I am completely serious. The fact of the matter is that Jenova is the origin of Geostigma—

"Then why are you blaming it on Cloud?" Barret asked.

"Because Jenova cannot be properly dealt with in the Lifestream right now. In order for the planet to be able to completely dissolve Jenova throughout the Lifestream, she needs to be complete."

"What do you mean, Vincent," Nanaki asked.

"I mean that Jenova cannot be destroyed in the Lifestream because a part of her still lives on—

"Oh God," Barret hissed.

"—she is still felt because she isn't completely dead. She has tainted the Lifestream, and she will continue delivering her disease and her disaster through her living cells…and there is only one person alive with Jenova cells…"

"Cloud…" Yuffie said softly, and then with more conviction, "We have to tell Tifa."

"Are you crazy?" Barret asked, "You want to tell her she's dying because the man she loves got injected with some cells by a crazy scientist? Do you really want to tell her that?"

"She isn't dying!" Yuffie said, "And besides, she has the right to know."

"Know what, exactly? You going to tell her that in order for her to get better Cloud has to _die_?"

Yuffie stepped back, flustered, "Well…n-no, I mean…I wouldn't say that…"

"Well that's the case," Barret said.

"No," Vincent said, "It isn't the case."

Once again a feeling of apprehension washed over the group at Vincent's words.

"What do you mean, that isn't the damn case?" Barret asked.

"If Cloud were to die at this very moment, I do not believe Tifa would heal or fully recover. In fact, I doubt she'd want to."

There was silence at these words, that there would be no cure unless one of their friends died, and the other probably wouldn't even want the cure.

Yuffie was the first to speak, "This is too sick! It's too _twisted_! Someone has to do something…I have to talk to her, I can't just…I can't let her…she's got to know. She has the right to know."

Yuffie wouldn't be stopped this time and brushed past the men quickly, heading for Tifa's room. Vincent looked back at Barret and Nanaki.

Nanaki sighed, "Obviously the planet has woven a fate for them far crueler than could be imagined."

Barret took a shuddering breath, "Are you saying…that I'm going to lose my girl no matter _what_ happens?"

Vincent studied him for a moment, "I believe Tifa is even closer to death than you are willing to accept."

Barret took a menacing step towards Vincent, "Don't you start with that—

He cut off, looking up past Vincent. Vincent turned slowly, catching sight of Yuffie, rushing forward with tears streaming down her face.

Nanaki pushed between the two men, "What is it, Yuffie?" he asked reluctantly.

Yuffie looked at each of them before whispering, "She's gone."

_

* * *

_

"Come on, Cloud…you can talk to me!" Reno said, grinning from his chair.

Cloud didn't even look at him, sitting moodily on his bed, not acknowledging his words.

"Shame," Reno said, "And it might've helped you to get out of here. Ah well," he groaned, standing and stretching, "I gotta get out of here for a bit, Cloud. Don't go anywhere! Oh wait, you can't," Reno snickered as he left.

Cloud glared at Reno's back until disappeared behind the door, before slowly standing and walking over to the bars that closed him in. He glanced around the empty room before him, seeing nothing he could use to escape from his prison.

Sighing, he pressed his head up against the cool bars, closing his eyes.

The door creaking open broke his resigned peace, and he sighed as he heard the door swing close. It was foolish to think they would leave him alone for even five minutes.

He opened his eyes, looking at his intruder, but it wasn't who he was expecting.

"Vincent…?"

The man stared back at him through the bars, "Cloud."

"What're you doing…how'd you get in?"

Vincent shrugged, examining his surroundings, the table where Reno and Rude had sat still covered with cards and beer bottles.

Cloud shook his head quickly, "It doesn't matter…you can help me out of here—

"No," Vincent said curtly, "I can't."

"What?"

Vincent looked up, connecting eyes with Cloud, "I can't let you out…I'm just here to deliver some news."

Cloud stared at him apprehensively, "What…news…?"

Vincent's eyes were too red, and Cloud had to break the contact in fear of losing himself in the red haze of insanity.

"What news?" Cloud asked, staring at the floor.

Vincent's next words were spoken with exact, calm precision, "The news of Tifa's death."

Cloud's eyes went wide, "What?" he whispered, looking up to meet Vincent's eyes.

"Tifa," Vincent said plainly, "**She's dead**."

And Cloud felt him falling into the red blood haze, but it was different this time, it was so much different that any other time.

_She was behind the bar washing dishes, "I thought…about what you said. Letting go of the past, it's more than Aeris and Zack, isn't it? It's more than ShinRa and Sephiroth…"_

"No," he groaned, crumpling on the floor, the wall folding beneath his fist like paper.

_"I mean, ShinRa…Sephiroth, it started with Nibelhiem, didn't it? All those years ago…with Lucretcia, Vincent, and Hojo. It didn't start with us; it started with them…in our home town. I always thought, since we were the last two left from there that we should stick together…so the tragedies that befell ShinRa wouldn't be forgotten, wouldn't be in vain."_

**"Maybe if you would've stayed connected with the past…" Zack,**

_She sat beside of him on the roof, watching the stars, "I want to let go as much as you, Cloud. So maybe we should go our separate ways? No AVALANCHE, no SOLDIER…no Midgar, no Nibelhiem…no…us. Maybe it'd be for the best. Maybe you'd be happier. You wouldn't have to stick around, and you wouldn't have to remember your promise."_

**"…You could've saved her. After all, weren't you the one who promised?"**

_Smiling, "Come on, Cloud! Cheer up—_

_Scolding, "Thinking of the past again—_

_A hand squeezed his arm, "Hey, I'm here for you. I'll always be here—_

_"We're all we've got left now, whether we like it or not—_

**"Could've…would've…should've…"**

_"Maybe after this is all over, we can finally live in peace, ya know? That'd be nice—_

**"She's dead, Cloud. She's gone. She isn't coming back. She hasn't forgotten her past," Aeris,**

_She sighs, smiles sweetly, "No past, I think I could live with that. Dream up my own past, a past worth living. I've got relatives in Wutai and Mideel. Mother's from Wutai, she's only half though. I've got a little sister, too. I braid her hair and we eat crackers out by the river," a little giggle, "Heh, I guess that's kind of sappy, huh—_

**"She has no future…Cloud, she's dead."**

_"You don't have a past, not like you should have. You should've spent your years growing up in Nibelhiem, or in SOLDIER, not in some mako tank…bleeding your best friend's memories into your head. It wasn't your fault, you know? None of it was—_

_"It'd be best if we both forgot. You want to let go of your past, I'm part of your past…so if you wouldn't want to see me…or talk to me or anything, I'd understand. I'm the only link to that now…so it's okay to let go, because if you do, then I will too. But we've got to do it together, 'kay? No turning back—_

**"What will you do Cloud? Now that she's dead," Vincent,**

_Her eyes the reddest he'd ever seen them, staring deeply into his, like she was reading his soul._

_"It's okay. I understand. Let go."_

**A/N: **Okay, so like, this story isn't very long. The next chapter is the last chapter, with a very short epilogue following it up. Anyways, I appreciate all the reviews, I really do. So thank you to everyone! XD


	5. Deliverance V

**V.**

Reno could not see a thing. He stood stark still, listening for any inkling of a noise, any shallow breaths, scuffing of shoes, rustle of clothing, yet he heard nothing. His own breath was heavy enough to give away his position; he knew that, so he stopped fighting the adrenalin rushing through his veins, and turned in circles in the white haze. The screams and roars of Cloud Strife had summoned him back into the prison. Not only had he heard the screams, but also the pounding, the thunder that shook the ground beneath Reno's feet that somehow resonated from Cloud's cell. Reno swallowed, his throat was dry and rough, and he fought coughing. There was a light, white dust hazing throughout the room, so thick that Reno could barely make out the table where he had sat minutes before.

He pulled his rod out slowly, sliding it down so he could grasp the handle, his finger hesitating over the button to feed it electricity. His nose itched, and he held his breath, pressed his sleeve to his mouth in an attempt to stifle it.

Reno coughed.

There was a sudden movement of black in the milky haze, and he felt a solid fist connect with the side of his head. Reno went down, falling on his side as he heard the brush of cloth on the floor, and then silence. Reno let a grunt slip, slowly pushing himself up with his shaking arms. Something was incredibly wrong with Strife, that had been evident for a long time, but the fact of the matter was that somehow Strife had escaped his cell, and was now toying with him.

He was on his hands and knees now, slowly standing when the second blow came to his ribcage. It jarred him, and he let out a muted grunt as he hit the wall behind him. Cloud was there again, the phantom grasping him with a gloved hand and throwing him across the room. Reno slammed against the wall opposite, his back searing in pain as he curled up on himself.

Reno could feel panic building in his lungs, but slowly followed the wall away from where he believed Cloud was. He spread his hand out, sliding it before him, inching his way along the wall blindly. His fingers fell through a gap in the wall, and at first he thought it was a hole in the iron bars, but he felt the crumbling stone beneath his fingers. He slowly grappled it, puling himself further towards what appeared to be a hole in the cell's wall.

Reno had his back against the opening, and he moved his foot back, tripping over the base of the wall that hadn't been knocked out. He fell backwards through the hole and into the cell which he hoped wasn't occupied. He scrambled backwards away from the hole, crawling on his back all the way to the other wall. He pressed one hand behind him to keep the wall behind him and slowly stood and braced himself against the wall. He raced a shaky hand towards the hole, hearing steady footfalls, and for the first time noticed the air was clearing.

He could see the darkened gap in the wall across from him, and heard the slow, thumping footsteps. He watched as a hand reached through, grasping the crumbling wall as the figure moved slowly to stoop and step through the hole.

Reno kept his face as calm as possible as heavy footsteps brought Cloud towards him.

Cloud's hair was a dusty white, and bits of the wall were stuck in it. His left arm was covered with chalky dust all the way up to his elbow, and his face was streaked with it as well.

Reno felt a bead of sweat trace down his temple.

Cloud had punched a _hole_ in the wall, and looked intent on doing the same to Reno.

"Stay back, Strife," Reno said in a surprisingly hollow voice.

There was a deep, dark chuckle as Cloud stopped before him. His eyes were glowing green, slits for pupils, and he had a maniacal look to his eyes.

"Need more time? Need to make your peace?" his voice was echoing with several others, a blend and meld of voices.

"What?" Reno hissed.

"Are you sorry you never got a piece of her?"

Reno narrowed his eyes; a bit of Cloud was conscious behind the obvious Geostigma fueled insanity.

"Strife, listen to me…we can take you to where she is. We know where she is…I can take you to Tifa," he tried to bargain with the mad man.

He saw a bit of hesitation reach Cloud's posture, but instead of relinquishing like Reno had hoped, Cloud took another menacing step forward.

"Is that a joke?"

"No, Strife—

"She's dead, Reno. Vincent told me," the voices were louder, scraping together in a hideous high pitch.

Reno winced, "What? No, how could he? You've been here for two days! You haven't seen Vincent for two days—

"Shut up!" Cloud roared.

Reno grimaced; there would be no getting through to Cloud. Reno had been to the Geostigma clinics, as well as seeing the work that ShinRa had put into researching the disease. Reno feared Cloud was one of those who reached insanity before death, and it seemed that nothing would break Cloud of this spell now that he believed Tifa to be dead.

There wouldn't be anymore buying for time, and Reno swallowed once.

He charged forward, swinging his rod down in a high arc.

Cloud caught his wrist much too easily, twisting it behind Reno's back and slamming him against the wall.

Reno winced, face pressed against the wall as Cloud hissed into his ear.

"Where is my blade?"

It wasn't Cloud that spoke though.

"S-S-Sephiroth?"

Reno's head came back violently with a quick jerk, and he watched as the wall came flying back at his face much too quickly.

His knees crumpled as his head collided with the wall, but Cloud held him up.

"My blade…" Sephiroth's voice hissed from Cloud's mouth again.

Reno smirked as his head came back away from the wall again.

_There's blood on the wall… _"Your blade, huh? Yeah I know where that is."

He kissed the wall again, and Reno let out a hysterical laugh.

"Then tell me, impudent—

"Kiss my pasty ass, alien bastard—

His head hit the wall for the last time.

_

* * *

_

There was panic at the ShinRa compound located twenty miles off the coast of Wutai. Sirens were blaring across the heavily guarded compound. Rufus Shinra walked at a slow, calm pace, Tseng on his left, and Elena on his right.

"What seems to be the problem," he asked unperturbed as a pair of guards rushed past them.

"There's been a breach in one of the cells, sir," Elena replied, flipping through a file.

"Is that it?"

"It's Strife's cell, Mr. President," Tseng coolly added.

There was a half second falter to Rufus' step, before he continued on towards the helicopter being readied for flight.

"Rude?"

"Was on break, he's headed back down there at this instance," Elena replied.

"Reno?"

"M.I.A., sir. We tried contacting him, but he has yet to answer."

Rufus paused, "Tseng…"

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"Join Rude in the basement cells…stall Strife if you can. We'll be landing at the emergency compound ten miles out."

"Sir," Tseng replied, pivoting on his feet to head back the way he came.

"Oh, and Tseng."

Tseng hesitated, glancing over his shoulder.

"Make sure you take a gun, and try not to get killed."

_

* * *

_

Rude slowly moved through the hallways regretting leaving his misfortunate partner behind. He edged down abandoned hallways; the sirens had been disconnected in this area, but the red lights above still flashed on and off.

Rude swore softly, before continuing on his way. He arrived at the doorway leading out of the holding cell for Cloud.

He counted to three, before moving through the open doorway swiftly, his gun raised in case Cloud would be waiting. It was deathly silent in the room, but the air hung with a thin, white haze. Rude cast his eyes around; there had obviously been a bit of a struggle. His eyes fell on the cell, where a figure laid on the ground against the wall.

"Freeze!" Rude shouted, not perturbed that it was pointless since the figure appeared unconscious anyways.

"Don't move," Rude growled, moving to unlock the cell so he could get in.

He hesitated, noticing a gaping hole in the wall opposite of the figure. He swore quickly under his breath again, rushing to the hole to step through it.

He lowered his gun as he ducked through the hole, slipping it back into the holster as he recognized the body.

"Shit, Reno," he hissed kneeling beside his fallen partner.

He placed a hand on Reno's shoulder, and pressed two fingers against his neck, checking for a pulse. Reno's face was covered in blood, as was the wall above him; there were three shattered teeth on the ground beside Reno's head. Rude had no problem connecting what had happened to Reno. What he did have a problem with was how the hell Cloud had blasted a hole in the wall of his cell.

Reno jerked suddenly, coughing, blood and dust flying from his lips.

"Reno—

"Shit, Rude don't talk…damn, what a fuckin hangover," Reno ran his tongue over his broken teeth.

"Reno, you don't have a hangover…I think you may have a concussion."

"Shut _up_ Rude…please, you don't have a problem any other time being quiet—

Reno cut off as he tried to push himself up, grunting against the pain. Rude slipped one of Reno's arms over his shoulders, and slowly hauled the smaller man up.

Rude grunted, turning slowly and dragging Reno towards the hole.

"Reno, what do you remember?"

"What do I remember?" he whined, "I think Elena was in a lacy bustier—

"You broke up with her two months ago—

"Tifa was there too…matching outfits…wait, she was in black and Elena was in white… You won't believe what they were doing—

"I believe you were dreaming."

"Shit, I knew it was too good to be true," Reno mumbled.

Reno grunted as Rude carefully pulled him through the hole. He sped up as they made their way out of the holding area, and into the hallways. The siren lights were still flashing.

"Reno, it's important. If you can remember what he was after, and how Cloud got out, we can head to the emergency compound with information—

"Fuck!" Reno yelled suddenly, making his partner glance at him.

"Fuck what?"

"Fuck! Shit! Strife! I'm going to kill him! That bastard punched a fucking hole through the wall and then he used my head to try and make another one!"

Of all the explanations, Rude had not expected this.

Still, he did not slow their pace, "So Strife did do this to you."

"Y— …I don't know…"

Rude grunted his confusion, checking the turn up ahead, before quickly leading Reno down the next hallway.

"I mean…he did…but...I think it had to do with the Geostigma…I mean, he undoubtedly probably would beat the shit out of me if given the opportunity, but…he spoke with Sephiroth's voice—

Reno cut off, suddenly going limp under Rude's hold. Rude stumbled, caught off guard.

"Reno—

"He's going for his blade! Shit the blade's—

"Reno, what—

"The blade, shit for brains! Where's Masamune?"

"What? It's at the emergency compound by now. Shinra keeps it with him, remember—

"Fuck!"

"What does it matter? Strife's blade is still here somewhere."

Reno glared at his partner, "Haven't you been listening?! I said Cloud spoke with Sephiroth's voice! He isn't going for his buster sword, he's going for Masamune!"

_

* * *

_

There was a surging moment of panic through Barret and Nanaki as Yuffie uttered those words.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Barret asked softly, fearing the worst.

"I mean she's gone! She isn't in her bed or anything! None of the doctors saw her leave, I think she ran away to find Cloud!"

"What?!" Barret roared.

His fury turned on Vincent instantly, looming towards the smaller man, "It's _your_ fault she's gone! She would've never left if you hadn't opened your big mouth!"

"Barret," Nanaki barked, silencing the man.

"I'll call Reeve, find out where they're holding Cloud," Yuffie said quickly, whipping out her cell phone and taking a few steps away.

"Good," Nanaki replied, "Tifa is bound to be heading for wherever Cloud is."

"You didn't tell her where Cloud was too, did ya?" Barret asked grimly.

"I merely said that he was with Shinra, and the Turks."

"Good," Barret grunted, "She'd have to call Reeve too, to find anything out."

Vincent gave a doubting "Hn."

"Okay, thanks Reeve. I'll call you as soon as I know something," Yuffie flipped the phone closed, turning back to the group.

"Well, spit it out gal!"

"Reeve said that Cloud was being held at the ShinRa compound twenty miles inland," Yuffie replied.

"Well, then let's go," Barret shouted.

"It isn't that simple, Barret. Reeve said that a prisoner broke out from there just a few minutes ago. The personnel is evacuating to another compound ten miles away from there to regroup and get the hell out of there. They think…Reeve thinks Cloud might've escaped."

"Shit, that boy won't sit through nothin. Can't even wait for us to come rescue him," Barret muttered.

"Cloud rescued? He isn't used to being the damsel in distress," Nanaki said, and Barret chuckled.

"It isn't that great, guys. Reeve said Tifa didn't call, so she either already knows where he is, or is just going about it blindly. We might not be able to find her," Yuffie said quickly.

"Well, then what the fuck are you still doin standing here?! I thought AVALANCHE was full of go-getters, not pansy asses!"

"_Cid_!" Yuffie screamed, and Barret turned to see the gruff pilot behind him.

"Cid," Barret stated, clasping hands with the man.

Cid grinned, flicking his cigarette once, "I got the airship if you fellas are ready for a ride."

"You horrible _idiot_!" Yuffie gave a forceful shove against Cid's chest, "You left us! How could you?!"

"Well excuse me, brat! I have fuckin feelins, and they can get hurt too!"

"If you had any feelings you wouldn't have left in the first place, you cold hearted bastard!"

"Well why the hell do you think I came back?!"

"Cause she remembered you!"

Cid jerked, taken aback, "What?" he asked softly.

"She remembered you, idiot! Didn't you get my message?!"

"No…I didn't…"

"As touching as all this is," Barret growled, "Aren't we suppose to be go-getters or something corny like that?"

Cid gave a gruff laugh, shaking off the conversation, "Right! Follow me," Cid turned, walking towards the exit.

Nanaki and Barret followed, Yuffie grinning at the sight. They might actually be able to pull this off with all of them there. Yuffie glanced over her shoulder catching Vincent staring off into the distance blankly.

She frowned, her brow creasing, "Vincent…?"

He didn't even flinch, just moved his eyes to look at her, questioning her.

"What's wrong, Vincent?"

Vincent said nothing, brushing past her coldly and heading out the hospital doors.

She gasped, hoping she imagined it when she thought she heard him utter softly, "_This will not end well_."

_

* * *

_

The four helicopters were slowly descending to the pad on top of the emergency compound. Rufus glanced out his window, listening to the pilots garbling about something. They needed to evacuate from here soon, and a personal airship in the hangar would be the perfect thing for oversea travel. Rufus sighed at the slight jerk as the helicopter touched down, four other helicopters landing around him. Elena was the first out of the helicopter, the wind kicked up stirring her hair and clothes. She kept her head low as she ran towards Rufus' helicopter, pulling the door open for him.

She shouted above the roar, "Sir! We've just got a call from Tseng. He's found Reno and Rude, and they're on their way here."

"Reno's status?" Rufus asked, crossing the landing pad.

"He's injured sir, but he should be fine. They know what Strife is going for, or Reno _thinks_ he does," Elena said with obvious disdain.

Rufus smirked, "And what is our friend going for?"

Elena pointed behind him, "That, sir."

Rufus glanced over his shoulder, seeing one of his personal assistants stepping out of a helicopter carefully. In her hands was a long, thin box, and proved difficult to carry as a man walked over and picked up one end.

Rufus' eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second.

He turned back to Elena, continuing his walk, "Any particular reason why Strife is determined to get the dearly departed General's blade?"

Elena licked her lips, glancing at the box as well, "…Reno said…that Strife is possessed…or something like that."

An eyebrow rose, and Elena got frustrated.

"I don't know! He suffered massive head trauma! Maybe…maybe he's just had a dream Strife is possessed!"

Rufus glanced over his shoulder, "No…" he said to himself, before turning back to Elena, "Start moving supplies to the airship. We wait for those three, and then we leave. I want that ship ready to go ASAP, understand Elena?"

"Yes, sir," she said, surprised by the quickness Rufus wanted to be out of Wutai.

She turned her back on him, jogging off the landing pad to bark orders.

Rufus tipped his head to the sky calmly as another helicopter came swooping in. First thought told him that Tseng had arrived, but he caught sight of the emblem on the side of the door.

His jaw tightened slightly as he read the letters WRO, but relaxed it quickly. The helicopter landed amongst the others, and the door was opened before it even completely touched down. Spilling from the helicopter was none other than the WRO's president, Reeve Tuesti.

Rufus suppressed a sigh as the disheveled man made a quick jog to where Rufus was standing.

"Reeve," Rufus called as he neared him, "To what pleasure do I owe this surprise?"

Reeve caught his breath as he stood beside of Rufus, his hair spilling around his face.

"Rude awakenings, that's what. I'm just glad I was in Wutai today to catch you before you left. Why did it take so long for me to be informed of Cloud Strife being under lock and key?"

Rufus began to walk, Reeve keeping pace.

"He's a murderer."

"And now he's on the lose, huh? A murderer under a Geostigma fueled rage…why didn't you bloody treat him when you had the opportunity?" Reeve spat.

Rufus glanced at Reeve, "We didn't feel the need. The man was too far gone—

"Too far gone?" Reeve's teeth clinched together, his face turning red, "The man _came_ to you three months ago asking for help and you refused him even then!"

Rufus smirked, "If you know so much of it, why didn't you help your deranged friend?"

"Why?! Because he's so damn hard to find! And when you do find him, he's gone before you can get there, that's why! Why the hell do you think he managed to escape your compound?"

Rufus shrugged, "I figured it was a mistake on Reno's part."

"Are you mad? You brought this all on yourself—

"What do you mean, 'all'?"

"The remains of AVALANCHE are on their way here. I told them where you were, and that Cloud had escaped."

Rufus regarded Reeve coolly, "I didn't think you had the authority to _know _this or tell anyone of our location."

"It doesn't matter. We're just here to collect Cloud, if he's sane when he shows up because mark my words, he _will _show up either way. And we also need to find Tifa."

"Ms. Lockhart?"

"Yes, she disappeared from the Geostigma clinic not far from here."

"What an adventure we have going on here."

Reeve prepared to spit something back at Rufus, but cut off, catching sight of the familiar hull of Cid's airship. The _Shera_ was coming in for a graceful landing, and the guards surrounding the compound quickly raised their guns.

"So you won't point your guns at me, but you'll point them at my friends?"

Rufus smirked, "The only reason you weren't shot down was because we thought you were Tseng," Rufus moved forward, "Lower your weapons! It'll take more than bloody bullets to shut these maniacs up," he muttered.

The guards hesitated before slowly lowering their guns. The _Shera_ set down near the hanger of Rufus' airship. Rufus said nothing and led the way over towards the hanger.

Vincent was the first out, followed by a green Yuffie. She recovered quickly though, and began to make a violent charge at Rufus until Vincent caught her shoulder, stopping her.

Nanaki and Barret came next, Cid finally following. They stood in a line waiting for Reeve and Rufus to reach them, Barret with his large arms crossed, Cid glaring, Yuffie shouting curse words, Nanaki barring his teeth, and Vincent giving his smoldering stare.

Rufus reached them, "Give me one good reason why I let you trespass."

"Where's Cloud?!" Yuffie shouted.

Rufus sighed, "He isn't here. He's at the compound ten miles from here. If you want him so bad, go pick him up," he turned to walk away.

"W-wait! Cloud's escaped and he's headed here," Reeve said, halting Rufus' progress.

Rufus glanced over his shoulder, "If you want to wait here for him then do it. My people and I are leaving the moment Tseng gets here."

A familiar roar filled the air, and Rufus smirked; Tseng had arrived.

_

* * *

_

The group watched the landing pads once again, now filled to its max capacity with six helicopters. By the time Elena reached the helicopter, it had already powered down, and Rude was getting out, helping the injured Reno out slowly.

Elena grimaced, and ran over towards them, radioing for medics on the airship. She stepped over to Reno and Rude, slipping Reno's other arm over her shoulders.

Reno gave a chuckle, "You know what you were doing the last time I saw you…?"

Elena blinked perplexed, and Rude grunted his disapproval. Tseng was the last out of the helicopter, bringing up the rear. He took Elena's radio from her pocket.

"Mr. President," he spoke into it, spotting the familiar figure in white near the airship hanger.

"Ah, Tseng, glad to hear that you are alive."

"Where is Masamune, sir?"

"I'm not sure. It's with its carrier. Have you lost Strife?"

Tseng repressed a sigh, "We don't know sir. Reno was unconscious for a time, and we don't know whether or not he's had time to reach the emergency compound or not."

"Tseng, we're ten miles out. What did he do, walk?"

"I'm sure he would've done something, sir."

Rufus sighed, "Either way, get down here quickly. I have some friends to say bye to, and then we can be on our way, and out of harm's way."

"Sir," Tseng said, clicking the radio off.

Tseng moved to catch up with the three, slipping the radio back into Elena's pocket. He glanced over his shoulder at the abandoned helicopters. Something moved, and Tseng froze, not alerting the others, Reno and Elena still bickering about something. Tseng slowly put his hand on his gun, his instincts screaming at him, and his insides crawling. They seemed to have had a stowaway.

_

* * *

_

"Give me one _fucking_ reason why I shouldn't take my Conformer and shove it up your ass and pull it out your eye socket you deranged bastard!"

Rufus sighed, Reeve rubbing his temples. Yuffie was in one of her rages again.

"I swear it's all ShinRa's fucking fault! You destroy my family's pride, then you try and kill the bloody planet because if you can do it well hell you might as well do it and if that wasn't enough for you, your crazy ass scientist goes around putting fucking _alien cells_ into _super soldiers_ and thinks it's a good fucking idea. You know how pissed off I was about that shit?! Did you face the big bad General?! NO! You stayed in your stupid tower in your stupid office—

"His office blew up—

"He's still alive, isn't he?! And if _that _wasn't enough, the result of all your meddling leads to an incurable disease that one of my close friends happens to be the cause of! And you wouldn't even help him! So _excuse me_ if I'm a little stressed out right now because of this bullshit! So you aren't leaving till I get some fucking damned answers!"

Cid blinked, glancing at the distressed girl, "Damn, you have one fucking mouth."

"Shut up Cid!" Yuffie screeched, turning back to Rufus, "I want some concrete evidence that you couldn't do a fucking thing for Cloud. I want concrete evidence that he really is crazy and that you were in the right for every little thing you did," she said, breathing heavy.

Rufus blinked, staring at Yuffie unperturbed.

"You know, I think we all have a right to know, Rufus," Reeve said from somewhere behind him.

"Concrete evidence?" Rufus said plainly, "I'll have to dig up some files, but if you need evidence that Cloud Strife has lost his sanity…well, you could always stick around here. I'm sure he'll show up eventually."

There was a crackling, then a voice sounded, "Mr. President."

Rufus pulled the radio from his pocket, ignoring the accusing stares, "Ah, Tseng, glad to hear that you are alive."

"Where is Masamune, sir?"

"I'm not sure. It's with its carrier. Have you lost Strife?" Yuffie cracked her knuckles.

"We don't know sir," Tseng's voice was broken through the radio, "Reno was unconscious for a time, and we don't know whether or not he's had time to reach the emergency compound or not."

"Tseng, we're ten miles out. What did he do, walk?"

"I'm sure he would've done something, sir."

Rufus sighed, "Either way, get down here quickly. I have some friends to say bye to, and then we can be on our way, and out of harm's way."

"Sir."

Rufus clicked off the radio, dropping it in his pocket again, meeting the glares of AVALANCHE full on.

"Well, go dig up some files, ShinRa dog!" Yuffie screamed, earning a chorus of 'Yeah!' from Cid and Barret.

"Why did he ask for Masamune, Rufus?" Vincent's cool voice brought silence to the group.

Rufus turned his eyes on Vincent, glaring at the man, "I don't know. I merely answered his question."

Vincent stared on, "Cloud's possessed, isn't he? He's fallen into his Geostigma insanity and it seems as though Sephiroth has the reins, correct?"

There was an assortment of denial and disbelief through the other people, but Rufus kept his even gaze on Vincent.

"I do not know the exact details, but something of that affect may be taking place. Why?"

"Because that would mean Sephiroth is determined to get here using Cloud as his vessel, and what's more Sephiroth can not do his bidding without his blade. He will come for you until he finds his blade, and when he does, he will kill you."

The two men stared at each other, a test of will, each unrelenting in their gaze.

"And if he never finds the blade?" Rufus asked calmly.

There was a garbled yell from the radio, and gunshots rippled through the air. Everyone flinched at the sounds except for two men.

Vincent finally replied, "He's already found it."

Still Rufus did not move, "At least I have one advantage. I wasn't a member of the group that traversed across the planet with the specific intention of murdering the man."

Vincent acknowledged Rufus' comment, and Rufus' visage became smug until Vincent spoke again.

"That is true; however while Sephiroth maybe controlling Cloud now, Cloud _is _still in there. He happens to be a close friend of ours, but as for you, I believe you are out of luck. Both of them hate you and neither have any objections to killing you."

_

* * *

_

Yuffie led the way up to the landing pad followed by Vincent, Reeve, and Nanaki. Barret had drug Rufus along with him. Yuffie spotted a battered Reno being dragged with some difficulty away from the helicopters by Elena. Rude and Tseng were crouching behind a helicopter, guns raised in case the intruder would make another appearance.

"Don't shoot him you bastards!" Yuffie screamed, brandishing Conformer in a menacing way.

"Stay out of this, Kisaragi," Tseng said coolly, eyes still darting around the remaining helicopters.

"You shut your fucking mouth Tseng! You're in my country, bitch!"

"Leave him here. He can have the compound and the helicopters. Tseng, we're leaving for the airship. His friends can do well without us," Rufus turned to leave, but Barret caught his arm.

"Oh hell no, you caused it and you stickin around to see the results this time," Barret growled at Rufus.

Tseng turned coolly, "Wallace. These aren't terms to be discussed. We leave, now whether it is with or without force," he said, pointing his gun at Barret.

"Hey!" Reno shouted from Elena's arms, "How bout we fucking care about the maniac running around the helis looking for his fucking sword?! How bout we deal with this issue before we shoot each other, huh?! Sound like a plan?"

"Where is his blade?" Vincent asked, his eyes combing the seemingly abandoned helicopters.

"With its carrier, wherever the hell they are," Tseng said, his gun still level with Barret's heart.

"Well we should probably fucking find that first," Reno said.

"How did Cloud fucking get here?" Cid asked.

"We think he hung onto the helicopter's landing gear," Rude said calmly, still at his position.

"Fucking crazy Geostigma possessed maniac hanging onto damn helicopters! I'll kill you! You see these teeth?! These were damn good teeth and you broke 'em!" Reno shouted.

"Reno! Remember your training!" Tseng said sharply.

"Training?! Are you serious?! Have you looked at my face lately? I can't feel my nose! Do I still have a nose or did it get lodged in the wall when that maniac beat the shit out of me!"

"Don't you mean your teeth?" Yuffie snickered.

"Shut up bitch—

"Yuffie! Don't encourage the scrawny bastard," Cid spat.

"Everyone be quiet!" Rufus shouted, "Obviously our biggest threat is what's left of Cloud Strife, and he is somewhere over there. Reno is right. We can't fight each other right now. My people and I are leaving, I advise you to do the same."

"Rude, is Strife still over there?" Tseng asked, slowly lowering his gun.

"As far as I know, sir."

"Alright. Elena, take the president and Reno down to the airship. Wallace, Valentine, Rude and I will stay here to keep Strife at bay for as long as possible. The rest of you can get to your airship and ready it for departure, can you not?"

"Well we can, but you don't expect Vincent and Barret to shoot at Cloud, do you?" Yuffie screeched.

"That isn't Cloud," Reno said, "It's Sephiroth. Haven't you been listening?!"

"He's still our friend!"

"And he's crazy!"

A gun fired, and Rude shouted, "He's moving!"

There was a blur moving across the landing pad, heading for the helicopter Rude was taking cover at.

Yuffie fumed, tackling Rude's back to knock off his aim, "Don't shoot him you stupid brute!"

"Yuffie!"

There was a hollow clanging sound, and everyone's eyes went up to see Cloud launching himself off the roof of the helicopter over the group.

"He's going for the fucking sword!" Reno yelled.

Tseng raised his gun, getting a clear shot at Cloud's chest. His finger squeezed, but a force caught his legs, sending him flying forward. The bullet ricocheted off the helicopter and Cloud landed behind the group unharmed.

Tseng looked down, spotting the shaft of Cid's spear at his ankles, Cloud sprinting towards the airship where Masamune lied in wait for him.

Tseng cursed softly, untangling his feet from Cid's spear.

"Highwind!"

"You were aiming for his fucking heart!" Cid yelled, "Why didn't you shoot him in the leg?! Ya know, fucking immobilizing shots or what ever the hell they are!"

Tseng's eyes blazed, "I already _shot_ him in the leg! Twice!"

"Well obviously you fucking suck at that sort of thing. Let Rude do it next time," Cid said.

Tseng turned away from the man, catching sight of Cloud's figure running.

"Quickly! He's going for Masamune!"

"Shit! Fuck this! I'm getting back on the damn helicopter!" Reno shouted.

"You will not! We have got to keep him from getting that sword because once he does it'll be a massacre!" Tseng said, already turning to run towards the hanger and the airships.

"Shit! This is too much!" Cid yelled, falling in behind Tseng.

Yuffie jumped off of Rude's back to follow Cid, Nanaki, Vincent, Reeve, and Barret already bolting towards the hanger. Elena dropped Reno's arm, Rude catching up with her easily as the group made for the airships.

There were gunshots being heard as they neared them, simple ShinRa guards being overwhelmed by the unarmed man with two bullets in his leg. Cloud was moving quickly, slaughtering the guards with his bare hands in a desperate search for Masamune.

Sephiroth inside of him could feel the blade near by, feel it calling out for him, and it was only a matter of time before his hands were on that hilt.

A well placed shot embedded itself in the airship wall beside of Cloud's head, and he jerked. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes still burning green, to see the group heading towards him, Tseng's gun raised to fire again. Cloud dodged quickly, darting around the airship for cover inside.

The group was almost to the airships now, close enough to see Cloud disappear inside of Shinra's. Rufus swore, along with the rest of the Turks, Reno still hobbling along pathetically behind them.

"We have to stop him! The blade's probably in there—

Tseng cut off, seeing a silhouette forming in the entrance to the airship. A limp body was falling from it, smacking the ground with a sickening sound. Yuffie winced, her eyes raised and she screamed warnings.

Cloud was standing there, his hands closed securely around Masamune's hilt.

There was a surge of panic as Cloud gracefully landed on the ground beside of the body, the blade of Masamune already bloodied.

Yuffie swallowed, watching as Cloud took slow steps towards them, a light rain beginning to patter down on the world surrounding.

"We need a plan," Tseng said softly, "Everyone fan out slowly. Try to keep him within the circle and we might be able to overpower him."

He silenced Yuffie when he saw her about to protest, "I know it's hard, but we need to stop him. We'll try not to kill him, but you have to understand that that isn't Cloud. Look at his eyes if you need more proof."

Yuffie clamped her mouth shut, not needing to look at Cloud's eyes again to understand what Tseng meant.

Slowly the group began to spread out, creating a half circle around the possessed man.

"Tseng," Vincent said softly.

Tseng glanced at the man, realizing he had managed to end up in the center with Vincent on one side and Rude on the other.

"Vincent?"

"He is not Sephiroth, I think…not completely. I do not believe it possible for Sephiroth to retain Cloud's consciousness for this long. It is without a doubt that he is not himself, but there is also a possibility that any given time Cloud maybe possessed by Jenova or Zack Fair. We may stand a chance to subdue him if Fair decides to take over. Cloud currently is aware that he is possessed in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"To him, this is an experience of blood lust right now. He cannot see anything, his sight is nothing but red, and he will have no satisfaction until actual blood is spilled. That is why he murdered all of those ShinRa scientists ruthlessly. It has been getting worse and led up to this moment."

"You said his sight is affected, what about his hearing? Do you think you can talk him into reason?"

"I do not know…nor do I think any of us could. I think there is only one person who could."

Tseng repressed a sigh, "And he believes her to be dead."

Vincent almost smirked, "So that is what set him off? Yes, she was gone, but she disappeared…she was coming here for him. I told her to."

Cloud's eyes scanned the line of warriors, spotting his first target to be dealt with; the man in white standing with Reno and Reeve, feet behind Tseng. Cloud smirked, and was a blur.

There was a shout of surprise from Yuffie, and chaos ensued. Tseng fired three shots at the moving blur before risking hitting someone else. Rude was much the same also. Barret had a clear shot, letting his gun lose with a rage as he fired at the blur. None of the bullets met their mark, and ripped holes through the airship behind Cloud. After Yuffie recovered, she charged forward, Nanaki actually managing to catch Cloud's leg in his mouth. Yuffie took this time to send Conformer hurtling towards Cloud's torso. Cloud raised Masamune, poised to cut down Nanaki, but caught sight of Conformer speeding towards his head. He rocked back, deflecting it with Masamune, before savagely kicking Nanaki free. Cid charged forward, spear rising as he lunged, trying to catch Cloud's leg or side. Cloud twisted, Cid barely getting his spear up in time to block what would have been a fatal blow from Masamune.

Vincent was firing steady shots at the blur, clipping Cloud's leg once and his arm another time.

Cloud's frustration was building on the inside. Within his mind all he could see was red, and was angered at not spilling any blood yet. His initial target was being blocked by someone else, and he was having trouble breaking through his target's defenses. While Cloud could not see his targets, the being possessing him could, and Cloud could also feel the surrounding presences and where they were. He could feel the slight figure coming up on his back, chucking a large shuriken at his back. He bent forward, using his blade to knock the shuriken once again off course. He angled his blade right to send the shuriken flying towards another threat that was down on all fours. He began dodging bullets again, but cursed when the redirected shuriken did not reach its target.

He needed to see blood, to kill something and while his body was trying in earnest to harm one of the surrounding people, he knew he was holding back. He could not understand why his mind was holding him back from slaughtering these people. They were just bodies in the way, and he should feel nothing for anyone when within the red haze.

His blade found a body at last, not a killing blow, but one that slashed viciously against a small arm.

He smiled, but the blood was not enough to break the haze.

Yuffie winced, retreating backwards as the blade skimmed across her arm. Blood flowed from the wound, but she had no time to think about it, and caught Conformer in her hand once again. No one was having any luck at dealing damage to Cloud when suddenly a bullet found its way into Cloud's arm.

Cloud didn't hesitate as Vincent's bullet slashed through him, nor did Vincent as he aimed again, hitting Cloud's arm again. Instead of slowing Cloud like they had hoped, the wounds only seemed to fuel his insanity and made him harder to hit, yet somehow Vincent kept finding his mark.

Again and again a bullet embedded itself in Cloud's leg. Cloud's red haze and his possessed body only had one target now; the one that was constantly firing bullets at him, finding him somehow. He forgot all of the other targets, evading them easily as he made a charge for the figure. He felt bullets sear again through his legs and arms, making them heavy but he ignored it. He must kill; he must get rid of the red haze.

Vincent wasn't moving; his gun raised calmly as each bullet found its mark. He fired again and again ruthlessly until Cloud was bleeding from his arms and legs profusely.

"Vincent!" Yuffie was screaming at him, "You're going to kill him! STOP! Vincent!"

Vincent fired again.

There were voices now in Cloud's mind, screaming at him to stop and screaming at him to kill. It was pounding and his body ached but he ignored them, focusing on the only thing that was sure of being real; the red haze, his bloodlust.

Vincent fired again, holding his ground as Cloud charged at him in a blind rage, prepared to run him through. Yuffie screamed at Vincent, dashing towards the two men as the others watched in shocked silence.

There was another figure entering the fray in Cloud's mind, lithe and muscular, but worn and tired. A connection formed somewhere in his heart, but he charged on, the figure coming before him. There were many screams, and a bullet sailed through his shoulder, just beneath his collar bone.

_"CLOUD NO! Stop Cloud! This isn't you! You aren't a puppet! You're Cloud Strife! You're my best friend, so please! Cloud stop! Don't kill him!"_

Something registered dimly in the back of his mind. This was when he should wake up, at her voice, but his blade was hurtling fast towards its mark, too fast to stop but it didn't matter because the haze still hadn't cleared; the figure before him, arms thrown out as if to embrace him. There was more screaming, more shouts, drowning out her voice.

"No—no!! Stop him!"

"NO!"

"He's going to kill her!"

He felt his blade finally sink through skin, plunging true in its mark with a satisfying, sickening thunk. There was a sharp gasp, and his mind was slowly coming back to the surface from its deep recess. It felt strange for him to actually feel his bullet riddled body, to feel each wound burning and singeing in his arms and legs; he was coated in blood. There were many screams, and now there was silence except for the delicate, fragile breath of a dying person.

"_NO!_" Barret's yell was grisly, filled with pain.

The haze was thinning, little dots of vision forming at the edge of his sight, slowly coming in. Each dot revealed what was truly before him. He could see Rude, Tseng, Cid, and Barret in the edges of his sight, the center still flooded with red.

He heard Yuffie crying somewhere, but he couldn't see her, and the top and bottom of his vision was finally clearing. Above a dark head he could see the wide, startled eyes of Vincent. The bottom of his vision showed a woman's body covered in blood impaled on Masamune held within his own hands.

He was confused; he hadn't even known he had Masamune.

The last of the haze was clearing, a face forming as the red disappeared, all but two circular orbs. He felt his breath catch violently, every limb going numb, every fiber of his being screaming in protest but he barely found the breath to utter her name.

"T-Tifa?"

_

* * *

_

Tifa was gasping hard, she could barely breathe; there was a tightness and burning sensation pulling at her lungs and chest. She stared down at the blade sunk through her body, and then slowly raised her eyes to meet Cloud's. The green mako was swirling away from the edges of his irises, as if feeding his pupils which were slowly expanding. The mako edged away to its recess, playing along the edges of Cloud's pupils as she studied the icy blue eyes before her. He jerked suddenly, his breath heavy and sweating, as his eyebrows rose in shock and confusion. He blinked, disbelief and horror written across his face as he let out a shuddering breath finally recognizing her, finally free of his bloodlust.

"T-Tifa?"

Her knees gave out.

Cloud fell with her onto his knees, holding her arms gently as the hilt of Masamune prodded him in his chest as he tried to pull her close into his arms.

His eyes were still wide as the terror set in of what he had done in his mad rage. There was nothing but silence and their hoarse breath, and he could not take his eyes off of hers. He feared the moment he did the little life left in them would be snuffed out.

He swallowed, his eyes darting up to see the stunned and silenced misfit group around him.

"Help her!" he bellowed, his voice rough and thick, "Help her! She needs help! Somebody please!" he pleaded, his eyes finding each face, each Turk and each friend, still shocked and filled with the regret that there was no helping her.

"No, Cloud," she said weakly, trying to smile.

She fell up against his chest, and he held her out, making sure she was still alive.

"_No_! No—no! Tifa! TIFA! Tifa please! Stay here, stay with me! Don't _leave _me! Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

She was crying, and he was too, though he didn't realize it. This wasn't how he was supposed to find her, or how their life was supposed to be. They left for the betterment of each other, not this. She was supposed to be happy, living her life somewhere away from him, away from where he could hurt her or make her sad. He was killing her right now. Everything that had happened meant nothing now because of this.

His arms were weak as he pulled her against his chest, rocking her slowly, his face buried in her hair. How much blood had he lost? Did it even matter now?

His breath was short, but hers was shorter, and she somehow found the strength to bring her arms around him weakly. He lifted his head, staring down.

"T-Tifa?" he asked softly, but she didn't respond, because her head was resting limply against his chest.

"N-no," he breathed, his breath shuddering as her arms fell from around his waist.

Yuffie was muffling her sobs as Cid held her tight, Barret kneeling beside of Nanaki, his rough, calloused hand on his back staring in silence. Reeve could not bring himself to look at his two friends dying. The Turks were silent, staring down at the tragedy before them, even Rufus had no words.

Vincent stared down, watching as the two fell to the side in each other's arms as the blood loss finally took its toll on Cloud's body. He watched as they lifelessly hit the ground before him, and he took a hit to his heart. It didn't help, he knew, it didn't help that he knew that Tifa's death was before her anyways, and that Cloud would've died too. That Cloud was saving people with his death and even as Cloud's body hit the ground that people were already being reprieved from the disease he had caused.

Elena made a sudden step forward, as if to try and save Cloud, but Vincent held out his arm, stopping her. He knew Cloud would not want to be saved, just as Tifa wouldn't have wanted to be saved if Cloud died before her.

There was nothing in the air but the soft rain, and the silent tears of the mourning left behind.

**A/N: **I was really shocked at how you all believed Tifa to be dead the first time. Remember, Cloud's Geostigma had messed with his head before...which means that Vincent never told Cloud Tifa was dead. It was the Geostigma; I did Tifa's supposed death that way, just so readers could sort of be in the same state of mind as Cloud. Does that make sense? I actually didn't think it'd work that well. I also tried to make it seem like Cloud was going to stab Yuffie...did that work too? Anyways, this is the true tragedy. I really wanted to pull off a major twist, a good reason/cure for the disease, and the greatest tragedy of all time. I hope I suceeded. This was the longest chapter standing at a healthy 8000+ words. I didn't want to break it up for fear of ruining the flow. Hopefully you enjoyed this juicy piece. **xonewingedangel: **I feel like I should give you a cookie or something for guessing right that she did run away **UP: **Chapter three was the most difficult chapter. I rewrote that one over and over, and couldn't get it like...I can't even explain it. As for Tifa's Geostigma? The fall in the lifestream was like a contribution, and so was Cloud. The reason Cloud was looking for Tifa now was because he discovered she had Geostigma too. At the beginning of the story, he was refusing to see her, but when Vincent tells him that Tifa's sick, he relents and decides to go see her. And yes, all Soft Spot requests are welcomed, cliche or not.

As I said, there will be a brief epilogue soon after, but this is it folks. Cloud and Tifa are dead, and yes he did just kill her. No that part wasn't the Geostigma.

I appreciate all the reviews, and the reason for the quick update was because pretty much everyone had read it that had read it before, and left reviews...that and I felt bad that you guys were still thinking Tifa was dead. Ah, well. I hope you enjoy this quick update and final chapter. Any questions left unanswered, just ask in a review, and I'll answer them in the epilogue. Thanks again!


	6. End

**End**

_"We ran into a hitch, didn't we?" she sat there, with her arms wrapped around her knee, her other leg stretched out, favoring a smile at him._

_He swallowed, looking away, "I should've never left – _

_"No, don't start that," she shook her head quickly, looking away._

_He glanced at her again, watching as she clenched her jaw, her eyes harsh on the nonexistent horizon._

_"If this is all the time we have before we go into the lifestream," she said, forced words, "Then I don't want you to spend it regretting everything you've ever done," she somehow found the strength to look at him in that moment, her eyes hard and full of sadness._

_She sighed, looking away again, pressing her fingertips to her eyes, "Your guilt…for Zack, Aeris…everyone…it was my guilt too, you know? I killed them as much as you did. That's why I left…you shouldn't have my guilt on top of your own."_

_He blinked slowly, studying the dusty white ground before him, "Maybe so…but for that…I actually killed you. That blade in my hands….and there's no changing that."_

_"It was the sickness, you had it too, you know? Maybe that's why we aren't asleep yet. Maybe we'll never sleep, or maybe they're just purifying us. You can't put tainted material into anything. It's like weaving a blanket with worn thread. It's planting a flower with no sun and no water."_

_"Tainted souls," he smirked, "I almost like that," he stared down at his hands, "For once…I feel clean actually. No more haze…no more blood or death. My blood, it feels clean. No mako…"_

_"Look at me."_

_He turned his head quickly, finding her red eyes and he had become so accustomed to disappearing when he saw them in his dreams, that he was lost when the world didn't fade away. She studied him with her ruby eyes, glittering in a light that wasn't there, and a smile touched them._

_"No mako. Clear, crystal clear blue eyes…just like when you were a little boy."_

_"Same goes for you," an actual smile touching his lips, and she grinned._

_"See, maybe dying wasn't so bad. We got this much, didn't we? And through our own stupidity wee separated…so we may have never seen each other again. This way we have this when we join the Lifestream. Everything we've ever done…it means something now, don't you think?"_

_He nodded his head once, a small chuckle gracing his voice. He felt light, lighter than he had in a long time. He supposed this was what a soul should feel like, with no body…there was also something else missing. No Sephiroth, no mako, just him. Cloud Strife._

_Somehow, his hand found hers, fingers lacing together, tangled thoughts clear. And at the same time he remembered what she said about something along the lines of weaving a blanket, their fingers the thread._

_And if they were the blanket, the thread, than the Lifestream was pulling them apart, green orbs of light, lifestream spinning from their fingertips in graceful patterns. They chased each other, twisting around, leaving thin green tendrils, trailing up towards the endless white sky._

_Her eyes met his in a moment of panic, no longer feeling her hand intertwined with his._

_"What comes after this?" he whispered, lips barely moving, afraid to speed the process up._

_"I don't know," there was water in her voice, tears in her eyes, but at least it wasn't blood._

_"But Aeris, she hasn't even talked to us. Shouldn't she have…? I mean…we can't….no…I'm not…" he was at a loss, unsure of what to say, not believing it as his legs unwove themselves, twisting towards the sky in an eerie dance._

_"Maybe we aren't as special as we thought," she giggled slightly, a sad smile gracing her features._

_She down, flexing her right fingers, her hand that still remained, before looking back up into his eyes._

_And even though she didn't say anything as her hand wound around his jaw, her fingers dipping into his hair, lips diving in as if to claim a prize, he heard her voice clear as day._

_"__**If you'll remember anything…remember this.**__"_

_And he felt his remaining hand find her neck, marveling at the smooth strands of her hair as his fingers spiraled apart, no feeling except the press of her lips against his. Nothing but the feeling of happiness, of being complete as the last of him unwove, unfamiliar but welcomed. The taste of her lips was still among his essence as it twisted towards the sky in the strange green orbs that made him up, reaching for something unknown._

_And then there was nothing._

**A/N: **Before you go grrr, should've just left it, let me explain. Me and Sael debated on whether or not to add this epilogue, but the whole title of the story would be pointless without it. This is sort of like Cloud's deliverance from his sins, his forgiveness. _That_ was why this was necessary; if it wasn't, I would've named this like...BLOOD well, something not that corny. It's sort of like AC with him getting forgiven...except he stays dead this time. Why no love confession? I agree with **UP, **those can sometimes be corny, and by now, I figure it pointless for Tifa to be like 'ehmahgawd kuhloud, i lurve yous'. Sort of ruins the mood, that's why it's just like, a goodbye kiss. What comes after this? Who the heck knows. Use your imagination and devise your own afterlife for them. : )

Some explainations for details and whatnot:

**First Chapter:** Cloud's death, blood, and mako are there to reinforce what's really controlling his mind right now, and how it will affect his life (and death) dramatically. Tifa's is just shown for her optimistic side, and her want of living even with a life threatening disease. It is also meant as a massive comparision of how the disease affects the two differently. I believe the two probably contracted the disease around the same time, and that helped to contribute to their seperation. Cloud's little explosion in the end is just to show you his rage during his bloodlust, and Vincent's voice is just an introduction to his craziness.

**Second Chapter:** The nightmares are forshadowing that Cloud would be the cause of Tifa's death (bloodlust or disease) Once again, Tifa's fear of blood and death are just a reinforcement to her death, and the cause of it. I don't even know if Aeris' voice was real XD Vincent never cut himself (it was an introduction to Geostigma's tricks as was Cloud's voices)

**Third Chapter:** Which may be getting a rewrite. Tifa's memory lapse was once again just for Geostigma purposes. Not much psycological happening here...just happenings

**Fourth Chapter:** Reno's ramble was for sheer fun, and held no significance. It was just fun to write. The dream talk was a reference to Chapter two when Tifa asks Yuffie about ESP. It was also to show that Tifa/Cloud had a connection, and she could locate him (which is how she does it in Ch. 5) Vincent was never there in the cell. That was all Geostigma.

**Fifth Chapter:** Why Reno torture? B/c it's more interesting than Rude. He curses, and has a mouth. And yes, Vincent was so badass that he would've taken the killing blow, but Tifa did that. That pretty much covers everything, I think.

Any more questions, just review or PM me.

**UP:** Ack! I outwitted you. It makes me feel special. So you realized Tifa's impending doom? I'm glad that did nothing to ruin the story. Thank you thank you for all the great compliments. I appreciate them greatly. Anyways, thanks for nominating this for Genesis. Yay.

**onewingedangel: **Thank you so much! My goal was to try and make people cry...sounds cruel? Heh

**Meili: **Thank you dear heart! I have misled you! That's like a feat in itself! Thank you so much! And I am evil...grr. Long reviews make meh happy XP

**Tibbar Sabertooth: **Thanks so much for your reviews! And you aren't dumb, heh, my intention was to fool you. I even fooled Meili and UP, and that's amazin in itself. Thanks again!

**Sael: **Hug for Sael. Argh, I couldn't have done it without cha! XD

**Alma: **Thank you thank you thank you! I'm glad you like it so much!

**Flaw'd Perfection: **:/ I tried to warn you! Hopefully you still enjoyed it, though.

Once again! Thanks to Sael for beta-reading this, and Unpersonified for nominating it for the Genesis Awards! LOVE YOU!


End file.
